Catching Feelings
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Based on the 111306 episode of RAW. What if Triple H didn't squirt mustard on Lita? What if he'd done something completely different that caused her to question her current relationship with Edge? And what huge secret is she keeping? Please R&R!
1. The shocking kiss times two!

**Title: Catching Feelings**

**Characters/Parings: Lita/Edge; Lita/Hunter (eventually); Rock/Lillian (established); Trish/Test (established); Melina/Nathan Morris (established); Edge/Torrie (eventually)**

**Rating: PG-13/Strong R for smut, language, violence, angst, fluff and loads of drama**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I'm just playing with them for a while.**

**Setting: Late 2006**

**Spoilers: Based loosely on the 11/16/06 episode of RAW. **

**Summary: What happened if Triple H didn't squirt mustard in Lita's face? What happened if he did something completely different that would cause her to question her current relationship with Edge?**

**Author's Note: My Hunter/Lita muses are back with a vengeance (LOL)! I have been playing around with this idea for a while. Since I saw the episode, I thought it would be a good idea to put it down on paper!**

**On a side note: Lita and Trish never left. Test moved over to RAW. The DX/Edge/Orton feud still exist. The Matt/Lita/Edge drama never happened; in fact, Matt dumped Lita for Ashley. Rock came back after a long hiatus. Nathan's taking time off from his singing career.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_11/16/06_

_Monday Night RAW_

Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita was getting frustrated. She had Mickie James right where she wanted her to be, but thanks to those jerks (meaning Triple H and Shawn Michaels) her patience was starting to wear thin. Somehow, someway, they ended up sitting in the front row: yelling out things like 'Lita is a hoe' among other things. She was getting sick and tired of people making fun of her. She decided to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all.

After kicking Mickie in her head, Lita climbed out of the ring and stormed over to where Hunter and Shawn was sitting at.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Why don't you shut the hell up!" she screamed at Hunter before she pushed him. He looked a little disturbed for a moment as he looked at the mustard bottle he was holding. He was about to squirt her with it when he had another idea. Lita was still yelling and screaming at him, so he dropped the bottle, grabbed her by her arms, pulled her against him and did what she didn't even expect:

He slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly.

Shawn was shocked. Mickie was shocked. The arena was shocked. For a few seconds, no one said a word. They were in complete and utter silence. Lita was shocked because her enemy was kissing her! She struggled to break free from him, but it was no use. She gave in and kissed him right back.

Hunter didn't know why he did it, but he did. It was better for him to do this, rather than giving her the pedigree. Before long, he helped her climb over the barricade so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She melted right into his arms.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to hate him! But, he's kissing me. Hunter Hearst Helmsley's kissing me! I can't do this to Adam. I have to stop this!_

Gathering her composure, Lita managed to pull away from him. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw something she'd never seen before:

Love.

She was getting scared. She climbed back over the barricade and climbed back into the ring. Mickie quickly took advantage of the distraction and sealed the match with her tornado DDT. Lita didn't even bother lifting her shoulders up when the count was made. When it was over, she just laid there for a moment, thinking about what just happened.

_Thanks to Hunter, I lost the match! I can't believe this! Oh, God, Adam's not gonna be happy about what happened!_

Speaking of Adam, his entrance music began playing. He and Randy Orton ran out through the curtains and practically slid in the ring. They wanted DX to leave the arena immediately because they weren't about to ruin their game plan. Not this time.

Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge was definitely pissed. Not because DX caused his girlfriend to lose, but he saw Triple H kissing her! He felt sick to his stomach when he saw it. Now, he's gonna have to keep an eye out on Hunter to make sure he doesn't go too far.

He wasn't about to lose the woman he loved over some washed-up, buffed-up, has-been wrestler.

X

_2 hours later_

_After the show_

_Adam and Amy's locker room_

"What the hell was that?!" Adam screamed.

Amy was too busy packing her things together. She was in no mood to get into an argument with him tonight. Oddly enough, she was too busy thinking about the kiss.

"Adam, don't yell at me. I'm not in the mood," she mumbled.

"You're gonna be in the mood! What the hell was that?! Hunter's kissing you?! I can't believe this shit!" he screamed.

She stopped packing and turned around to face him. "It was nothing. I tried to get away from him."

"You didn't try enough! Fuck, Ames, how can you be so blind?!" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes and groaned impatiently. "What the hell is your problem, Adam? It just happened, okay? I was too shocked to do anything."

"You were not shocked, Ames. Especially since he had his big arms around you. And, you were way too relaxed. And you stopped fighting!"

"Sometimes, you're impossible to convince. I'm not in love with the man, all right? I love you. I'm with you. Can't you see that? I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know, Ames. I'm beginning to think you're not the woman for me after all," he came out and said.

Her eyes were wide open in shock. She couldn't believe he said those words. Didn't he know she loves him? Amy felt hot tears forming in her eyes as she stood in their dressing room, her hands at her sides, her shoulders hung low and her face registering in disbelief.

"I-I can't believe you said that, Adam. You know I love you," she whispered softly before she turned on her heel and walked out of the dressing room, leaving him behind.

"Ames, wait, I'm sorry!" he called out to her, but she was long gone.

Walking down the hallway, she was basking in her own tears before she heard footsteps approaching. Growing fearful, she quickly turned around, only to find Hunter approaching her casually.

"What's up, Ames?" he asked smugly.

"You son of a bitch! I can't believe you kissed me!" she hissed.

"You didn't stop me, beautiful. As I recall, when I wrapped my arms around you, you relaxed. Furthermore, you kissed me back," he reminded her.

"You know I'm in a relationship with Adam. How could you do this? Did it ever occurred to you that maybe I'd rather get squirted with mustard?" she snapped.

"I have way too much respect for you to do that. Plus, you hate mustard, remember?" he countered.

"I remember. But, you could've done something else," she replied, glaring at him.

"Maybe I don't wanna do something else. Maybe I wanna do this." he pushed her up against the wall. She didn't have time to react because he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers once again. She struggled to break free from him, but she eventually gave in and kissed him right back. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth; moaning when she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. He lifted her up in his arms, pressing his growing erection between her legs.

_I'm slipping. I'm falling. I can't believe it's happening again. I'm kissing Hunter and I can't stop him. God, he feels so good...no, No! Mind out of the gutter, Amy. You're with Adam, remember?_

Amy just pushed the thought of Adam further away in her mind. Right now, all her focus was on this handsome man who took her breath away in a short matter of time.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Adam and Amy's locker room_

Holding his face in his hands, Adam paced around his locker room and thought about what happened moments ago. As soon as he said those words, he immediately regretted it. He knew Amy was not a cheater and she was just trying to defend herself. Realizing this now, he needed to make things right.

He was about to go and find her when he heard the door open. To his surprise, it was not Amy, but it was the beautiful and sensual Torrie Wilson strutting herself inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking shocked.

"I wanted to see you," she purred seductively. She strutted over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I told you not to come here. We have to keep this under wraps. I'm with Amy and I can't take that risk of her walking in on us," he reminded her.

"So, does that mean you're coming to my hotel room later tonight?" Torrie asked excitedly.

"I'll try. But, I have to make sure Amy's asleep. Now, get out of here," he snapped before he pushed her out the door, just as Amy started coming back in.

"What was she doing here?" she snapped when she closed the door.

"Torrie was looking for her dog, Chloe. She ran away again. She asked if I had seen her," he lied.

She sighed. "I'm telling you, Torrie really needs to keep her at home."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe he lied to his girlfriend, but she believed him. He quickly gathered his stuff and walked out of the locker room, leaving her alone and confused.

_What's going on with him? Why was he acting nervous? Why did he leave without saying a word? Something's not right._

Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed her things and left. Hopefully, Adam will show up at their hotel room before this night was over with.

X

_1 hour later_

_Torrie's hotel room_

Wearing a black lace bra and matching thong, Torrie laid on the bed, waiting anxiously for Adam's arrival. She's been dying to get him alone forever and the anticipation was killing her. She was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long to get here.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Jumping up and down on the bed excitedly, she regained her composure, took a deep breath and went to the front of the room.

"Who is it?" she purred seductively.

"It's Randy. Open the door," he answered.

Groaning with impatience, she quickly grabbed her robe, put it on and opened the door. It was Randy, all right. And he was wearing a smug smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? I'm expecting someone!" she lashed out.

"Oh, were you?" he smirked.

"Yes. So I appreciate it if you leave right now!" she growled.

He didn't listen to her. Instead, he went inside her room. Torrie was about to close the door when Adam showed up.

"What's going on?" he whispered to her.

"Your buddy is here. I can't get rid of him," she whispered back.

Just then, Randy appeared and saw them get cozy with one another. He knew something was not right.

"What's going on here?" he asked, snapping them out of their trance.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, man," he said before he left, only looking back once at them still being cozy. He shook his head and continued walking to his hotel room.

_If something's going on between them, Amy's not gonna like this one bit._

**And that's the first chapter! I have every intention of making this into a short story! I have some other stories to work on, but my muses begged me to make a comeback. I couldn't let them down.**

**Please review!**


	2. Heartbroken, confused and destroyed

**Please excuse my mistake in the last chapter. I looked on my DX DVD and realized that what happened with Lita took place on 11/13/06, not 11/16/06. So, please disregard that, okay? And, it looks like my Hunter/Lita muses are happy because so many of you responded fanatically. I'm so pleased with the outcome.**

**And, Mel (Queen Mab 619), don't worry, Randy will be a very good friend to Lita in this story. As a matter of fact, he's gonna be the one to bring Hunter and Lita together.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_11/20/06_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

Amy was grateful to be by herself for once. She needed some time to think things through. Last week was wild, to say the least. Hunter had kissed her not once, but twice. Adam was clearly pissed off about it, of course. Instead of talking it out some more and working things out, he decided to stay in another hotel room to clear his mind. She never felt so alone in her life. He was drifting away from her.

Amy had a match tonight against Mickie again, so she went and started to prepare for it. She was in the middle of doing some jumping jacks when the door opened. In walked Melina Perez, one of her best friends and closest confidants.

"Hey, Mel," Amy said when she got done.

"Hey," Mel said as she sat her bag down and collapsed on the sofa.

Amy noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Melina sighed. "I ran into my ex-boyfriend a moment ago. He looked pissed off."

"You mean Johnny?" Amy asked, knowing the obvious. Melina has been feeling down ever since she caught her ex-boyfriend in bed with his ex-fiancé. To make matters worse, she was now pregnant with his child. And Melina shouldn't be feeling down, especially since she embarked on a new relationship.

"I don't know why I'm feeling like this, but he made me feel so wrong. All I saw was him on top of her, pounding in and out of her without a care in the world. And when he looked at me, smiling and feeling good about himself and what he did to me, I wanted to die," Melina admitted.

Amy gave her a small smile. "Honey, don't worry about it. Johnny was a jerk, anyway. He lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He treated you like shit and never cared about your feelings. Nathan does. He thinks the world of you. Don't push him away."

"I'm not. But, when it comes to men, I have major trust issues. Unless I can give Nate my full love and trust, I can't handle it."

Amy sat down next to her on the couch. Then she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Melina laid her head against her shoulder.

"Mel, it's okay. If you need to, talk to Nate. Let your feelings be known, all right? He'll understand. He loves you," Amy said, smiling.

Melina looked up and grinned. "I know. I love him, too."

X

_10 minutes later_

_Edge and Orton's locker room_

When he stepped out of the shower, Adam ran his fingers through his short blond hair and sighed deeply. He looked around the room and saw that Randy disappeared somewhere. _Probably using his playboy tactics just so he could land a date again, _he thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

He looked in his bag to find something to wear. He was so entranced with his appearance that he didn't notice someone coming in. He pulled out his signature 'Rated R' tights and torn shirt. When he stood up, he was shocked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Torrie smiled. "I just wanted to see you, big boy."

"You need to get out of here, okay? Amy's on her way," he reminded her hastily.

"Come on, Adam, wake up. You need to get rid of her. You should be with me. We're so good together," she whined.

He sighed deeply. "Let's get something straight, okay? I love Amy but I love you, too. I'm just with you because we both need a distraction. I'm not gonna tell her a damn thing and you're not gonna do it, either."

"She's gonna find out, anyway, and when she does, I'm gonna be right here, picking up all of your slack," she warned.

He got angry. He reached over and grabbed her by her arm, then he yanked her towards him. She knew she should've kept her mouth shut.

"Now, you listen to me. If and only if Ames find out, I'm not gonna be running to you for comfort. I love her, okay? I'm only with you because she won't give me any. Can you believe she has morals? She wants to get married. I've been married twice already and I'm not gonna go down that route again. You're not gonna say a damn thing! Understand?" he hissed at her.

Torrie nodded her head quickly. _Well, that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be, _she thought. He released her and opened the door.

"Get out. I'll call you later," he barked before he shoved her out. She was about to say something when he slammed the door in her face. She huffed and walked away.

Meanwhile, Randy came from around the corner, his arms folded across his chest. He shook his head in disbelief because he had heard every last word that was said. Adam was a jerk. He's cheating on a beautiful woman with the company's resident slut. It was no secret that Torrie slept with a least a half of dozen men. She even slept with them while she was married.

_Amy's gonna be pissed when I tell her, _he thought as he headed towards the locker room and stepped inside. Truthfully, he never liked Adam. He thought he was a whiny little bitch who complained about everything not going his way. He just pushed the thought aside and stepped inside.

"Hey, man, where you been? The show starts in 15 minutes," Adam called out from the bathroom.

"Ah, you know me. I had to round up the chicks," Randy replied, putting on a fake smile when Adam stepped out, dressed in his gear.

"Where's Amy? She was supposed to be here," Adam complained.

_If only she knew what you were really like, _Randy thought.

X

_15 minutes later_

_Showtime_

RAW got off with a hot start. With Survivor Series looming this Sunday, the anticipation was heavy with excitement. The main event tonight was John Cena, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair against Edge, Orton, Big Show and Kenny from the Sprit Fags (a/n: sorry, had to put it in there).

Amy was standing backstage, looking at the television monitor when she felt a presence coming up behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Hunter standing behind her, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I wanted to see you," he simply said.

"Look, what happened last week was in the past. I love Adam and I'm not gonna damage our relationship because of what we did. I'm sorry but I can't be with you," she explained.

"Ames, you can do better without him. Adam has a reputation for being a ladies' man. He don't care about you. There's rumors going around that he's sleeping with Torrie."

"That's a lie! Adam loves me! He would never do such a thing with that tramp!" she defended. Adam would never hurt her. He just wouldn't.

"Have it your way, Ames. But, I'm telling you, he's cheating on you with her. I suggest you cut all your losses and get rid of him before you get hurt." he walked away without another word.

She sunk down on the floor and began sobbing. Everything was just so messed up. Hunter was lying. Adam loves her. He would never do such a thing to her.

But, then again, he was starting to drift away from her. He became distant, moody, started treating her differently and he'd always wanted to be alone whenever they get into a fight. And when Hunter kissed her last week, he blew up at her, accusing her of wanting to be with the 'Game'.

Just because Adam's acting strange, doesn't mean he's straying.

Or is he?

X

_After the show_

_Adam's hotel room_

He stormed inside his hotel room and slammed the door. Tonight has been a nightmare. For one, his team lost and two, Amy has been avoiding him all night. He didn't know what was going on with his girlfriend, but he wasn't about to get into it right now. He was tired and he needed to get some sleep.

When he stepped inside his bedroom, he was shocked to see Torrie lying in the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. She smiled at him and motioned for him to come over and please her.

"How did you get in here?" he snapped.

She continued smiling. "I told the desk clerk I lost my key and I'm your wife."

"You need to get the hell out of here now. Amy's gonna be here any minute," he warned.

She got up from the bed and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. He struggled at first, but he eventually gave in. He ended up under her spell, like always. He was naked within seconds.

X

_Meanwhile..._

"Thanks for walking me up to my room," Amy said to Randy. He had his hand on her back and smiled at her. They went to a local club to unwind after a hectic night.

"It's no problem, Ames. I care about you. We're friends, right?" Randy grinned.

"Right," she replied before she reached inside her pocket and pulled out her room key. She unlocked it and stepped inside, with him trailing close behind.

"_Oh, Adam, _they heard a female moan. Amy grew curious and cut on the light. The female moaned even louder as Amy and Randy got and closer to the bedroom. They saw that the door was cracked open so they were able to get a peek. Tears started falling from her hazel eyes when she saw the unthinkable:

Adam and the tramp were indeed having sex!

She couldn't believe it! Hunter was telling the truth after all. No wonder he didn't wanna be with her half the time. She barged inside, kicking the door wide open.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Adam and Torrie stopped what they were doing and saw Amy standing at the doorway, looking pissed. Randy stood right behind her, his arms folded over his chest. He looked pissed, too.

"Amy, I can explain..." Adam tried to say.

"Don't. Don't say a word. I loved you, Adam. I was good to you. I wanted us to be happy together. I wanted to marry you. But, this is the thanks I get for being a good girlfriend?!" she roared.

"Oh, please, like you were ever faithful to me, honey. Remember, you kissed Hunter!" he fired back.

"I told him I was with you, damn it! I told him I loved you! I never ever gave him a chance. I wanted to work things out with you. And don't you even go there with me, Adam. You were acting strange even before all of this happened!" she countered.

He didn't know what to say about that. Adam just sat there on the bed, butt naked and feeling ashamed.

She laughed bitterly. "You know something? Everyone told me to watch out for you. They said you had a reputation for being a ladies' man. But, I didn't believe them because I was so in love with you. I'd hoped you'd prove them wrong by being with me. Boy, I was wrong. So, I hope you have a very nice life with the tramp! I'm done with you! We're over!!" she stormed out of the room, grabbing her things along the way and sobbing some more.

"Aren't you leaving?" Adam snapped at Randy, who was still standing there.

He just smiled. "Not before I do this!"

He pulled out his camera and snapped a few pictures of them. Torrie covered herself with a blanket while Adam just sat there, looking pissed.

"You bastard!" Adam screamed.

"Man, everyone's gonna get a kick out of seeing you two. I think I'll put this up on the internet, just so you know what it feels like to be embarrassed and humiliated. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a heartbroken woman out there who needs comforting. You two can continue doing what you're doing," he said angrily before he left.

Randy saw Amy leaning against the wall. She was crying and covering her face with her hands. He went over and enveloped her into a comforting hug.

"Shh, it's all right, Ames. He's wasn't good for you, anyway. You deserve better," he said soothingly.

"I loved him, Randy. I loved him," she cried.

"I know, honey. I know," he said softly before he picked her things up off the floor and took her to his room.

**I know I'm jumping to conclusions already, but, as I mentioned before, this will be a short story (probably about 10-12 chapters at least). But, don't worry, there's gonna be plenty more in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Learning the horrible truth

**My Hunter/Lita muses are getting mad at me (they're glaring at me right now). I apologize for being so damn neglectful (I wasn't, though.) Beside, I'm still reeling from last night! The king of kings is back, baby, and he's better than ever! I can't wait until Shawn Michaels comes back! **

**RAW was crazy last night! I'm not gonna go any further!**

**Author's note: Torrie drops a bombshell in this chapter concerning her relationship with Adam. And, Amy finds comfort in the arms of a familiar person she kissed.**

**On a side note: This is the first time I'm bashing Ashley and Torrie in my story. And they are my favorite divas. I hope I was convincing enough to bash them!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Survivor Series_

_November 26, 2006_

_Women's locker room_

Pulling her rock band's tank top over her body, Amy was getting dressed and preparing for her women's title match tonight. She was grateful for being alone because she didn't wanna deal with anyone right now. Right now, all she needs is some peace and quiet.

Since the whole Adam fiasco, she managed to avoid him and his tramp as much as she could. She was grateful to Randy for letting her stay with him for the last few days. He has been a good friend through it all and she didn't know how to repay him.

Hunter hasn't stopped by to see how she was doing. She felt really bad because he tried to warn her, but she didn't wanna believe Adam would cheat on her. She pissed him off. Too bad she had to find out for herself.

Just as she was about to step into the bathroom to fix up her make up, the door opened and, sure enough, slutty ass Torrie walked in, wearing a evil smile on her face. Amy wanted to beat the shit out of her for stealing the man she loved away.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the foolish ex," Torrie mocked, laughing.

"Leave me alone," Amy barked.

"Why should I, Ames? I'm having too much fun messing with you."

Amy dropped everything and got in the blonde's face. "I'm telling you right now, Torrie. Leave me alone!"

Torrie smirked. "And what are you gonna do if I don't? Run and tell Adam? Honey, don't even waste your breath. He's mine. He'd always been mine. You were nothing more than his pathetic plaything. He used you. And I got news for you, sweetheart: he was already tired of you."

"You're lying!" Amy screamed.

"I don't think so. He was already tired of you, Ames. He was with me the entire time he was with you. And when he saw you locking lips with Hunter, that's when he knew he had to get rid of you."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Torrie reached inside her small back and pulled out a ring, then she slid it on her finger.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, this? This just so happens to be a wedding ring. Yes, honey, Adam's my husband. We've been married for four years. The only reason why he got with you is because we were separated at the time," Torrie announced, smiling evilly.

"But, he loves me!" Amy countered.

Torrie snorted. "He may have _loved _you at some point, but his heart, body and soul always belonged to me. He loves me and I love him. Face it, Ames, he used you."

Amy couldn't handle it anymore. She smacked Torrie across her face and bolted out of the room, tears falling from her hazel eyes. She searched and searched until she found the men's locker room. She banged on the door several times before it was opened. She looked up and saw Adam standing there, completely shirtless.

"What do you want, Ames?" he groaned.

She raised her hand up and slapped his across his face. Then, she slapped him again, this time more harder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he screamed as he held his face in his hands.

"You bastard! All this time, you lied to me! Oh, yeah, your _wife _told me everything!" she screamed.

Adam didn't even budge. He couldn't say a word. He knew Torrie was gonna spill the beans about their marriage, but he didn't know she was gonna spill it right away. He felt guilty inside. He didn't wanna tell Amy because he didn't wanna cause her anymore pain. He had already done enough damage.

"Ames, let me explain..." he tried to say.

"I don't wanna hear it! And don't you call me Ames! Never again will you call me that! I can't believe you, Adam! I loved you with all my heart and soul, but you lied to me all this time. The entire time we were together, you were with her! I can't believe this! She told me you used me, too!" she cried.

"Amy, listen to me. Torrie and I were separated for a long while when I got with you. She was right about that. But, she was wrong to tell you that I used you. I would never do something like that. I really did care about you, but, on the other hand, I still love my wife. I couldn't get rid of her, even if I tried. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, but I'm gonna work things out with Torrie," he explained.

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well, you know what? I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I ever wasted my time on a pompous, arrogant jerk like you! I can't believe I got with you in the first place. I thought Matt dumping me was bad enough, but you just made it ten times worse! I hope you and the bitch are happy together!!"

She stormed off, leaving him ashamed and heartbroken. Just when he was about to close the door, Randy appeared, looking pissed off at his tag team partner.

"What the hell's wrong with you, man?!" Randy snapped.

"Don't, man. I can't deal with this right now. Please, don't start with me," Adam said bitterly.

"You're gonna have to deal with it, dude. That was a good woman you hurt. You just don't know how good you had it with her," Randy snorted.

Adam glared at him. "You don't think I know that? You don't know that I wake up every single day, wishing that I could go back in time and take it all back? You don't know what it feel like to be married to a Playboy cover girl..."

"Wait, back up for a second. You and Torrie are _married_?" Randy asked, looking shocked.

Adam lowered his head in shame. "Yes. We've been married for four years."

"Stay away from Ames. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't even think about her. You're an asshole and you and that bitch deserve each other! I knew you were no good for her the moment she got with your stupid ass!!" Randy roared before he stormed out of the room, leaving Adam even more ashamed.

_Great going, Adam! _A voice in his head scolded.

X

_10 minutes later_

_Women's locker room_

"All this time, he's been married to that bitch?! I can't believe he would go so low!" Trish Stratus retorted.

"What an asshole! Ames, honey, don't worry about a thing. You deserve better. He was no good for you, anyway," Lillian Garcia-Johnson, RAW's resident ring announcer said.

"I agree with my fellow senoritas. He was no good for you, anyway. My mama once said: 'there's plenty other fish in the sea'," Melina declared.

Amy smiled at her best friends. It felt so good to be worried about. But, she was also jealous. They have the kind of relationships she'd always dreamed about. Of course, Melina was in a hot relationship with Boyz II Men singer Nathan Morris. Trish was engaged to fellow RAW superstar Andrew 'Test' Martin and Lillian married the man of her dreams, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson.

And here she was, miserable, crying over another relationship that went bust.

First, her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy dumped her for some wannabe punk copycat diva named Ashley, now Adam was married to the company's resident slut. She might as well have 'dumb ass' tattooed on her forehead.

"Girls, I don't know what to do now. This is the second time I've been heartbroken. Maybe I'm destined to be in bad relationships," Amy said, breaking the silence.

"Don't think like that, Bella! You're beautiful, smart, bubbly, outgoing and caring. Any man would be lucky to be with you. Adam and Matt were fools to let you go," Melina countered.

"Mel's right, honey. Like I said before, Adam was no good for you. He played you for a fool. You deserve to be with someone who really loves you. It's not too late," Lillian said, giving the redhead a reassuring smile.

"Ames, sweetheart, stop wasting your time moping on those two assholes. Go out there and find you a good man," Trish said before she pushed her out of the locker room.

When the door closed, Amy leaned against the wall and started crying again. This was a mistake. Finding another man was gonna be harder than she thought. But, she pulled herself together and decided to stop whining about Adam.

She was about to head down to the arena when she ran into Hunter halfway. He gave a small smile and, to her shock, she began to blush.

"How are you doing? Randy told me everything," he said softly.

"Not so good, but I'm hanging in there," she replied in a quiet, unsure voice.

"Listen, Ames, I'm sorry for butting in. I was just looking out for you and my own selfishness got the best of me. Can you find in your heart to forgive me?" he asked, pouting at her.

She smiled at him. Then, she did something that shocked him: she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him close. He stood there, frozen for a moment before he wrapped his big arms around her body.

"Thank you, Hunter," she whispered against his chest.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead gently.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

Meanwhile, Randy was getting a bottle of water when he saw something so touching. He moved behind the crates so he wouldn't be seen. He smiled at the sight of Hunter and Amy holding each other close. He thought they would make a cute couple. Then, he was hit with an incredible idea.

_He's good for her. She's good for him. I need to get them together. I'm going to put my matchmaking skills to good use. I may need some help, but I'm gonna get the job done._

He looked up and saw that he really didn't have to do anything. Hunter and Amy were kissing. And, from the looks of it, it was much more comfortable.

**If you're wondering if the story's over, it's not. I decided to make this story a little longer than I originally planned to do. Hunter and Amy have some more things to work out before they can be together. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Hurting even more

**Man, I'm on a roll with this story! My Hunter/Lita muses are real happy with me, so I decided to continue. And, get this, I already have another story in the works concerning this wonderful couple of mine, plus a one-shot concerning his incredible return at **_**SummerSlam**_**. Be on the lookout for them in the near future.**

**BTW, it's been a scandalous week for the WWE. In case you don't know, 11 superstars are on the suspension list for steroid use. We don't know who it is yet, but the names should be released within the next several months. I hope they know that taking steroids can lead to death.**

**On a side note: Matt Hardy and Ashley Massaro makes an appearance as a couple in this chapter. They, too, will be dropping a bombshell concerning their relationship. Also, the Randy/Edge split and eventual feud happened a lot sooner in this story.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_11/27/06_

Since last night, Amy couldn't get Hunter out of her mind. For once, she didn't want him to leave her mind. She was actually looking forward to dream about him, especially when she goes to sleep at night.

He was all she could think about. Whether if she's sleeping, going shopping or just hanging out with her friends, he would constantly burn her brain.

Adam no longer bothers her. Since she caught him with Torrie (and finding out about his marriage), Amy has managed to avoid them as much as possible. Torrie kept giving her hateful looks, but she didn't care. She was determined to start living again and she wasn't about to waste her time crying and moping over a man she never really had.

Amy and Hunter started hanging out more. They had become very good friends. Even though they had kissed for the third time, they decided to take things slow and see where it would lead. They would steal a few kisses here and there, but nothing went further than that.

The show was starting in two hours, so Hunter and Amy walked down toward catering, holding hands and exchanging laughter. They were into their own little world when Melina came up to them.

"Bella, are you going to catering?" she asked, apparently out of breath.

"Um, yeah. Is there a problem?" Amy asked, her eyes raised up in suspicion.

"You don't wanna go in there, Ames," Melina warned.

Hunter snorted. "Give us one good reason why she shouldn't go in there, Mel. We're going to get some water, that's all."

"I'm serious, Bella. You don't wanna go in there," Melina said, looking worried.

Amy didn't know what was going on with the Mexican-American beauty, who happened to be her best friend. She looked frantic.

"Mel, what's going on? Are you and Nate having problems already? Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" Amy asked, looking curious. She was really close to Nate and considered him one of her best male friends.

"No! My man and I are fine. I'm worried about you, Ames. You don't wanna go in there. There are some things you just need to get away from."

"Is it Adam and his tramp of a wife? Don't worry, I'm not bothered by the fact that they're married now. I'm over it and I'm over him," Amy said, looking at Hunter with a huge smile on her face.

"It's not Adam...it's Matt. He's here...with Ashley," Melina finally admitted.

Amy did everything she could to keep herself composed. It's been a while since she had seen him and ever since he dumped her for Ashley last year, she cried herself to sleep night after night for the last two weeks. She finally got herself together when Adam came along and asked her out a short time later.

"Ames, please don't go in there. Matt's in there and Ashley's with him. You know they're gonna be starting some shit with you," Melina warned.

"I agree with her, Bella. Let me go in there and get some water for us and I'll be right back," Hunter suggested.

Amy sighed and ran her fingers through her long red hair. Maybe not going into catering wasn't a bad idea, after all.

"I'll wait out here," she finally caved in.

"Thank you, Ames. I promise, you'll thank me later," Melina said before she and Hunter went inside.

Standing outside proved to be a major bore. She couldn't handle it anymore. Amy still wanted to know why she couldn't go in there and say hi to Matt. Even though he dumped her, she can go in there and act civil towards him. Hell, she can act civil towards his new girlfriend.

Realizing that Hunter was taking too long getting some water, she decided to go in. She didn't even put her hands on the door when she heard some commotion inside. She took a peak through the window and was shocked to see Hunter getting into Matt's face.

"I can't believe you, Hardy! How could you say that you never loved Amy?! She loved you unconditionally! She would do anything for you!" he screamed.

Matt smirked. "It was easy. She meant nothing to me. I've been trying to get rid of her for a long while. When my beautiful fiancee Ashley came along, I saw my chance. Besides, she was only good for one thing and that was sex. By the way, I have to commend Adam for revealing his marriage. I don't know why he ever put up with her!"

"Amy loved him, just like she loved you! And you both treated her like shit! I mean, come on, man, don't you have a heart?! Can't you see how much she's hurting?!" Hunter snapped.

Matt snorted as he wrapped his arms around Ashley. "Like I care! Like I said before, she meant nothing to me! I never loved her! Adam never loved her! He used her, just like I did!"

Hunter did everything in his power not to punch his lights out. But, unlike Matt, he was thinking about Amy. If she was here to witness this, she'll be heartbroken even more. She didn't have to experience it.

"You and Adam are nothing but assholes! I hope your precious fiancee was worth it! I would've kicked your ass, but Amy needs me. At least I care about her!" Hunter growled before he walked away. When he got outside, he saw Amy slumped down on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. She laid her head over her arms and started rocking back and forth. She was crying. She heard everything. He wanted to kick himself for leaving her outside alone.

"Ames..." he said softly.

"Don't, Hunter. You don't have to say anything. I guess I had it coming for a while, huh?" she laughed bitterly.

"They don't deserve you. You're way better than them. You didn't deserve any of the things they did to you. You're better than them," he replied as he sat down next to her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Having to hear them say they never loved me breaks my heart. Why is it that Adam has Torrie and Matt has Ashley, but I have no one?"

"You do, Bella. You have me," he whispered.

"I'm talking about relationship-wise, Hunt. You're just a friend," she reminded him.

"Just a friend? 'Just a friend' my ass! Lady, where have you been?! I've been in love with you for a long time! I just didn't tell you because you were with Matt. And, just when I finally had the chance to tell you, Adam came in and took you away from me. I love you, Amy. Please give me a chance," he pleaded.

She raised her head up and looked at him in wonder. He was in love with her! She couldn't believe it. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was about to kiss her when Matt came out, holding hands with Ashley.

"Well, would you look at that? My slut of a ex-girlfriend finds another boyfriend to play with already," he mocked, laughing.

"Back off, Hardy! She don't need your shit! Go away!" Hunter snapped.

"Ooh, the great Hunter Hearst Helmsley protecting her! What a fucking joke! Really, Amy, why did you end up with him? He's dumb, he's stupid and he'll break your heart, just like Adam and I did," Hardy said, pushing the envelope further.

Hunter got up and got in his face. "You got five seconds before I punch your fucking lights out, Hardy! Don't fucking temp me!"

"You're not gonna do a damn thing, Hunter. And I would stay away from Amy if I were you," Matt warned.

"And why in the blue fucking hell would I do something like that?! I'm not you!" Hunter sneered.

"She's a bloodsucking bitch who'll do just about anything to keep you in her clutches! I managed to get away from her and Adam managed to get away from her. You wonder why her parents' marriage didn't last? Her mother did the exact same thing. When her father finally got away, Christie became a slut. Now, Amy's going down to that same route. Get away from her while you still have a chance," Matt said before he and Ashley walked away.

Fuming, Hunter stared at the oldest Hardy. He had only one person to think about now. He turned back around, only to find that Amy was gone. His heart began to sank.

She heard what Matt said. Every last word.

It made him sick to his stomach.

X

_Meanwhile_

Running down the hallway, Amy was sobbing and holding her face in her hands. She couldn't handle being ridiculed, embarrassed and humiliated any longer. Just hearing the words that came out of Matt's mouth sent her further down into a terrible oblivion. Now it seems like she'll never recover.

When she got tired of running, she stopped at the end of the hallway and slid down on the floor, still sobbing her eyes out. She didn't wanna deal with anyone right now, especially Hunter. For all she know, he could end up just like Matt and Adam.

Wiping her tear-stained face with her hands and taking a deep breath, she slowly got up from the floor and walked down towards her locker room. She was going around the corner when she saw Adam and Matt conversing with each other. Amy stepped behind the corner and listened to what they had to say.

"Matt, you didn't have to talk about Christie. She's not a slut," Adam hissed.

"Yes, she is. And Amy's just like her. Besides, I was doing Hunter a huge favor," Matt countered.

"Come on, man. You didn't have to say those things. She's hurting as it is," Adam complained.

Matt snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like I give a rat's ass! You wanted to work things out with Torrie, so who's fault is that?! Not mine! I'm planning on marrying Ashley as soon as possible. You love your wife, don't you? You never loved Amy, right?"

Adam paused for a moment. "No, I never loved her."

"See? I never loved her, either. So, do yourself a favor and make your wife happy. Forget about Ames. She meant nothing to you and she meant nothing to me. Move on. Get Torrie pregnant. Ashley and I are starting a family. Amy can rot in her own little personal hell as far as I'm concerned," Matt laughed as he and Adam walked away.

Amy slid down on the floor and started sobbing again. Her heartbreak and problems just went from bad to worse.

**More drama in the next chapter! And will Amy recover? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Not waking up

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I had some major things to do outside my house. However, I finally found the time to update and, I'm gonna say this: Amy's terrible ordeal will only deepen as the story rolls on. **

**BTW, this is the revamped version of the chapter. Please disregard anything I said before here.**

**And, RAW was hot on Monday. Looks like the identity of Vince's illegitimate son will finally be revealed. Something tells me it's gonna be explosive. SmackDown's gonna be even hotter tonight!**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: At the end of this chapter, I'm gonna ask you a question on what's gonna happen with Matt and Adam. Believe me, you're gonna wanna answer.**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_12/04/06_

_Amy's hotel room_

_Flashback no. 1_

"_How could you do this to me, Matt?! How?!" Amy cried._

_Matt just stood there, showing no emotion. He folded his arms together and stared at her intently. How could he do this to her? It was simple. He wasn't in love with her anymore. Hell, he neve was in love with her to begin with. His heart and soul went to another woman. A woman he really loved. A woman he really fell in love with._

"_I don't love you anymore, Ames," he simply said._

"_But, I love you, Matt. I wanted us to stay together. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to have youf children. Why are you leaving me?!" she sobbed._

"_I don't have the same feelings for you, Ames. I'm in love with someone else. I'm telling you right now so I can leave here without seeing you get hurt," he explained. He didn't even bother to tell her he never loved her in the first place. He just wanted to walk away quietly._

_She shot her head up and glared at him. "Without seeing me get hurt, Matt?! I'm hurting right now, you son of a bitch!"_

"_Don't yell at me, Ames! Listen, the fact of the matter is, what we had is long gone. It's over between us. I'm going to pursue this relationship with the other woman!" he snapped._

"_What's her name?!" Amy hissed._

"_I'm not gonna tell you and it doesn't matter at this point. I love her, Ames, not you. It's time for you to move on with your life. I'm already doing it."_

"_WHAT'S HER FUCKING NAME, DAMN IT?!" she screamed. _

"_Her name is Ashley. You happy now?!" he snapped at her._

"_I can't believe you, Matt! After everything we went through; from my miscarriage to your firing, you're just gonna throw everything away and start something new with her ass? I don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place, but I fell in love with you!"_

_Amy didn't have time to react because he raised his hand up and slapped her across her face. Hard. She slumped on the floor and cried her eyes out._

"_Don't you ever say that to me again, you slutty little tramp!" he screamed._

_Amy couldn't believe this. This isn't the same man she fell in love with five years ago. She wasn't about to give him up. She just couldn't lose him._

"_Look, Ames, don't put yourself through this, okay? I'm leaving you and that's it! Find someone else," he said before he headed out the door._

"_Please, Matt, don't leave me! We can talk about this! Don't leave me!" she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes._

"_It's over, Ames. I'm moving on! Goodbye…"_

_X_

_Six months later_

_Flashback no.2_

_She still couldn't get over Matt even if she tried._

_Everyday, every time she sees him, she tried so hard to not break down and cry. Since he broke her heart, she's been trying so hard to understand what happened. Did she do something wrong to cause him to find Ashley? Did she change? Or was it he simply wasn't in love with her anymore. She didn't understand what caused the change, but she could've fought harder to keep her man around._

_Now, it was like she became the shamble of the person she used to be. It wasn't right. She still loves Matt, but she has to get over the fact that she can't have him again. He's with Ashley and there's nothing she can do to change it._

_And there's nothing she can do to stop her heart from breaking all over again…_

Laying in her bed, Amy kept sobbing and sobbing. Her pillows were soaked up, but, at this point, she didn't care anymore. That memory of Matt leaving her for Ashley tore up her inside and it still does. He did a wonderful job making her life even more miserable every time she ran into him. Last week was no exception.

And last week, when she overheard Matt and Adam saying that they never loved her, that sent her down further into a terrible oblivion. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Amy knew she became a gullible fool, but even she couldn't predict the onslaught they had planned. She couldn't believe she ever loved them both. She couldn't believe she fell in love with the both of them in the first place.

Now, her problems had just got even worse.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes with her fingers, her hazel eyes looked over and noticed a bottle of sleeping pills sitting on the night table. Grabbing them quickly, she twisted the top open and took out five of them. She hesitated for a second before she opened her mouth up and popped them right inside. After drinking a tall glass of water, she got comfortable on the bed and fell fast asleep.

She never woke up afterwards.

X

_1 hour later_

_Women's locker room_

"I'm telling you, honey, I overheard everything Matt said to Hunter last week. What an asshole. I can't believe she wasted her time on a man who never gave a shit about her. I can say the same thing about Adam, too. Both of them can go straight to hell," Melina huffed.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, don't worry. Amy's a big girl. She'll find someone who'll love her."

"And that's the problem, Nate. She can't. Matt and Adam are making it hard for her to find someone to love her; especially now. Everywhere she goes, they're always making her life miserable. I wanted to shoot daggers at them for hurting her so much. I wanna kill them!" she hissed.

"Me, too. But, she's strong. She's gonna get through this. We just have to be there for her, that's all," he whispered.

Just then, Trish and Lillian barged in, apparently out of breath.

"What's going on?" Melina asked when she stood up.

"Mel, can you come with us?" Trish asked, looking frantic.

"Why?" Melina asked, looking curious.

"Amy's not answering her cell phone. We know she's in her hotel room, but we can't get in touch with her. I'm really worried about her," Lillian said frantically, looking worried.

"Okay, okay, let's not panic. We'll just go over there and if she's sleeping, we'll just wake her up," Melina said before she leaned down and kissed Nathan quickly.

"Want me to call Hunter? He's just as concerned as you all are," he suggested.

"Good idea. Tell him to meet us at the hotel if he's not doing anything!" Melina screamed as she, Trish and Lillian left.

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hunter's number. He heard him pick up after only two rings.

_Hello?_

"Hunter, it's Nate. Listen, I need you to drop everything and go over to Amy's hotel room. It's urgent."

_What's going on?_

"Lillian and Trish came in and said that she wasn't answering her cell. Melina went with them. Meet them there. That's all I can tell you."

_I sure will. God, I hope nothing's wrong with her. She's been through enough already._

"I hear you, man. Call me later?"

_You know it. _

Nathan snapped his phone shut and sighed deeply. He hoped nothing was wrong with Amy, too. He cared about her too much to see her go down towards a terrible oblivion once again.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Amy's hotel room_

"God, it's so quiet in there. I wonder if she's sleeping," Melina whispered as she, Hunter, Lillian and Trish tiptoed into Amy's room. They had to be quiet because Amy could wake up at any time.

"If she is, I wouldn't bother her. You know how she is when you make a lot of noise. She's a heavy sleeper," Lillian hissed.

"But, she needs to wake up. She's been sleeping for a while and we have a show tonight," Trish reminded them.

Hunter, the only man in the bunch, seemed out of place. The only reason why he came along because he loved Amy and he would do just about anything for her. He just wanted to make sure she was all right.

When then got into her room, they noticed she was knocked out cold. They didn't notice it at first, but when she didn't move, that's when they became concerned.

"Someone should go over there," Melina suggested.

"Okay. But who?" Trish asked.

"I'll do it," Hunter said, huffing loudly. He went over to the right side of the bed and found a bottle of sleeping pills in her hand. He leaned down and tried to shake her, but she didn't wake up.

"Call an ambulance!" he hissed lightly.

"What's going on?!" Melina asked as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Ames took some sleeping pills. She's not waking up," he said.

"Oh, God, no! She can't be dead!" Lillian screamed.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled her out of bed and carefully laid her down on the floor. He then performed CPR on her.

"The ambulance's coming," Melina announced as she walked in a moment later and saw Hunter working to revive Amy.

"Is she okay? Why is she not waking up?" she asked frantically.

"She overdosed on some sleeping pills, Mel," Trish said softly.

"Hunter, please hurry!" Lillian cried.

"I'm doing the best I can, woman!" he shouted as he continued working on her. He was panting, sweating and breathing heavily because he couldn't find a pulse. He just can't lose the woman he loved. He just can't.

_Don't do this to me, Ames. I love you! Don't do this to me. Come back to me. Let me be the man you want. Don't leave me. I love you. Please don't leave me! Please!_

**And there's even more drama for your mama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. Will it all end?

**Okay, I really need to stop abandoning my Hunter/Lita muses, especially since I left you hanging in the last chapter. Besides, I have a pretty good idea you wanna know if she'll be alright. Well, the wait is finally over!**

**BTW, **_**Unforgiven **_**was great last night!**

**On a side note: Stephanie McMahon makes an appearance in this chapter! I'm sorry, but I just love her and her bitchy attitude, only, she's not gonna bitchy in this chapter.**

**On another side note: I'm bringing an OC to my story, too. Look out for her in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_12/11/06_

_Local community hospital_

_Main lobby_

Vince McMahon was nice enough to let the superstars and divas have some time off because, like them, he needed to know if Amy was gonna make it through the night. It's been a whole week since she was found unconscious in her hotel room and, right now, they were waiting anxiously to find out what's going on with her condition. The anticipation of knowing began eating at them.

When her closest friends brought her in last week, they had to do some serious praying. They knew Amy was hurting from another broken heart, but they didn't think she would go to the extreme. They should've saw the warning signs from the moment she saw Adam and Torrie having sex a couple of weeks ago.

Matt and Adam were another story. Matt could care less if Amy makes it. He just wanted her out of the way. Ashley was now beginning to question her relationship with him. If he treated Amy like shit, then what made Ashley think he wasn't gonna do the same thing to her? She was now beginning to wonder whether getting together with him was a mistake.

Adam and Torrie were drifting further and further apart in their marriage. Adam felt even more guilty after what he heard about Amy's ordeal. Finally, Torrie demanded that he make a choice: either he work things out with her or she'll walk out on him for good. In the end, he reluctantly chose to forget about Amy and decided to stay with his beautiful bride.

Meanwhile, Trish, Melina, Lillian, Nathan, Hunter and Randy waited impatiently in the main lobby. Doctors couldn't tell them anything because they weren't family, which pissed them off, of course. It took them a while to convince the doctors that Amy's parents gave them permission to hear about her condition.

"What's taking them so long? I'm sore as hell," Randy mumbled as he held his back, which was throbbing in pain. He was sitting on one of those hard chairs, with Hunter and Lillian sitting right next to him.

"I don't know. They're doing the best they can," Melina said softly. She was sitting on Nathan's lap.

"I can't wait any longer. Why aren't they telling us anything? And Amy's parents should've been here by now. Did anyone call them or something?" Randy whined.

"I tried to reach them, but they're over in Europe. It's gonna be a couple of days before they can get here," Trish said, which made Randy groan in annoyance.

Just then, the doctor came out of emergency, holding a notepad in his hands. He smiled at Amy's friends as he cleared his throat and straightened out his scrubs.

"I have some good news. Amy's awake. She's asking for you," Doctor Huber announced happily.

Everyone in the lobby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Hunter asked, smiling a little.

"She's gonna be just fine. The sleeping pills she took didn't do any major damage to her immune system, but she's been feeling down and depressed lately. Do any of you know what was wrong with her?"

"She had her heart broken once again. Her two ex-boyfriends then went on and said some pretty foul stuff about her. What they did and what they said really pushed her to the breaking point. She was on her way to find love again when Matt, her first boyfriend, dropped a major bomb on her," Nathan explained. He had an arm wrapped around Melina's shoulders.

"I figured as much. Sometimes a broke heart can lead a person to commit suicide. I'm glad she made it, though. I'm gonna keep her for another day just to make sure she doesn't suffer and setbacks."

"Can we go see her?" Lillian asked quietly.

"Normally, I would only allow one of you to go in at a time, but, since things have been really slow around here in the last month, I'll let you all go in. But, be warned, though. I want her to take it easy. So, don't get her too excited, okay?" Huber warned.

Everyone nodded their heads before they went to see the beautiful redhead.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Stephanie McMahon's office_

Stephanie Marie looked over some scripts for next week's show, her face masking with concern. She wasn't concerned about the storylines, though. She was more concerned about Amy. Poor girl. Got her heart broken again and she tried to take her own life. This was all Matt and Adam's fault for hurting her. They put their own selfish needs above hers and didn't care about her needs. Amy's been through enough heartache in her lifetime. Stephanie decided to do something about it.

She sat her papers down on her desk just as she heard the door open. She got up from her chair and frowned when Matt and Adam walked in. A fake smile appeared on her face as she gestured them to sit down. She hated them for hurting one of her best friends. She made a mental note to visit Amy sometime today.

"Gentlemen, I'm so glad you're here. We have lots to discuss," Stephanie said sweetly as she sat back down in her chair. Adam and Matt looked at each other strangely as they sat down.

"Now, let's get down to business. I have here in my hands some documentation for you two to sign. Please don't say anything. Just sign them and hand it back to me," she demanded.

Pulling a pen out of his pocket and sighing deeply, Matt signed the document, then he handed his pen over to Adam, who signed the same document. He then handed it back to Stephanie, per her orders.

"Is that all, Steph?" they asked together.

"No, there's one more thing. You both need to know that what you just signed was an agreement to stay away from Amy permanently," Stephanie declared, glaring at the two men.

"WHAT?!" Matt and Adam screamed, not believing their ears. They couldn't believe they signed pretty much a restraining order.

"That's right. It's over and done with. I know what you both had done to her, but the buck stops here. This is what's gonna happen. I'm sending you both back to SmackDown! You're not to have any contact with Amy whatsoever. If I or anyone else find out that you two are pulling the same tricks, I'm terminating your contracts, no questions asked."

Adam slumped down in his seat. He looked over and saw Matt slumped down in his chair, too. Only, this time, he was pissed and infuriated. He couldn't believe the redheaded bitch pulled one over them. At that point, Adam started to get pissed, too.

"Now, I have nothing more to say. You both may leave," Stephanie said as she picked up her papers and began reading again.

A few minutes later, Matt and Adam stood outside her office.

"I can't believe that bitch! She had to spill the beans! That sneaky bitch!" Matt roared.

"You know what, Hardy? I agree with you. Amy had to tell someone what we did to her. Now, we can't mess with her anymore! What a fucking bitch!" Adam snapped.

"You know what, man? I think it's time we pay her a visit at the hospital. Rumor has it that she tried to take her own life," Matt suggested, smiling sadistically.

A evil smile appeared on Adam's face. "That sounds like a good idea!"

X

_20 minutes later_

_Amy's hospital room_

"We're so glad you're okay, Ames. But, don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Melina snapped.

Amy smiled weakly. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore."

"Bella, are you crazy? You do have a lot to live for. You have friends and you have your career. Getting your heart broken is a bitch, but when was the last time someone tried to take their own life over a broken heart?" Randy ranted.

"Christa," she mumbled.

"Who? Speak louder. I didn't hear you," Randy said.

"My best friend Christa. Remember her?" Amy said more loudly.

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Even Nathan knew who Christa was. A beautiful young woman who had her heart broken one too many times. A woman who had a painful childhood. A woman who almost had nothing to live for.

"She was in the worst shape than me. Her last boyfriend, who was abusive, controlling and manipulating, really brought her to her breaking point. She was really scared and frightened for her life. She thought she could never get away from him. One day, he just disappeared. He took everything she had and never looked back. He didn't have the courtesy to leave a note. He just left."

"I remember that one. She was so messed up. He cleaned out her bank accounts, her credit cards and everything else. She came to my room, crying her eyes out. My husband even comforted her. When Dwayne and I came into our room one day, we found her on the floor. She took too many anti-depressants and she had cuts on her arms," Lillian remembered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Christa was really torn up. Her ex really did a number on her mentally, physically and emotionally. Does anyone knows where he is now?" Trish asked, scratching her head.

"Christa's lawyers hired a private investigator to track him down six months ago, but he fell off the face of the earth. No one has seen or heard from him in a while," Lillian explained.

"Well, that won't be happening here. We're gonna make sure Amy's gonna be all right. And, as for those two jerk offs, we'll deal with them when the time comes," Hunter said as he sat down next to her on the bed and took her in his strong arms.

Laying her head against his shoulder, Amy realized that maybe there was hope for her after all.

X

_Meanwhile_

"We can't go in there," Matt grumbled.

"I know. She's got her flunkies with her. They're gonna be in there for while. The bitch has done it again!" Adam fumed.

"You know what, man? Let's just go in there and give her a piece of our minds because she's been ducking and diving for far too long. We need to hit her where it really hurts!" Matt screamed.

"Let's go!" Adam said before they stormed inside the room, startling the other visitors.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Amy snapped as she shot up from her bed, hot tears forming in her eyes.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!!" Matt screamed.

"Hey, you shut up! Now, she asked you two a question. What the hell are you doing here?!" Hunter snapped as he got up and got in his face.

"Oh, isn't that sweet? My slut of a ex-girlfriend has found a new toy to play with, who happens to be the biggest and most arrogant airhead in the entire company! Really, Ames, of all people you had to spread your legs to, it had to be him? What a fucking joke!" Matt laughed.

Hunter had enough of Matt's tirades. He tackled the smaller man down on the floor and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him. Adam tried to help, but Randy intercepted him with a hard punch to his face. This went on for a moment before Hunter grabbed the opposing foes by their collars and threw them out.

"Don't come around here ever again! Stay away from Amy or else we'll do so much worse!" Hunter snapped before he slammed the door.

Amy held her face in her hands and started sobbing. Melina, Lillian and Trish held her. As if things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Or could it?

X

_10 minutes later_

_Parking lot_

She felt alone.

She felt abandoned.

She felt used and abused.

As she watched the two men storm out of the hospital in a fit of rage, she sat in her car, buckets of tears falling from her dark brown eyes. Then, thoughts of her ex-boyfriend invaded her mind. Man, she didn't wanna think about him again, but she did and it hurts so much. The things he had done to her were like pure torture. All she could think about was him kicking, punching, screaming and calling her vile names. All she could think about was him pinning her down and having his way with her.

And when he took all of her money and disappeared, she felt even more gullible, used and abused. The people who helped her did all they could, but they turned up empty handed. That was enough to send her down further into darkness.

But, right now, she could care less about him or anybody else. When she heard what happened to Amy, she dropped everything and came down here. Taking a really deep breath, she got out of the car and proceeded to head inside.

It's the least she can do.

**As I mentioned before, Christa appears in the next chapter, with a shocking and painful bombshell. And, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Christa: The return of an old friend

**Damn, all of you wanna know who Christa is (LOL)!Well, the wait is finally over. She appears in this chapter with a shocking bombshell about whom she dated. And, I'm thinking about paring her up with Randy. What do you think about that? I think it's time for Mr. Orton to have a special lady in his life, don't you think? **

**BTW, I haven't forgotten about Hunter and Lita. They're gonna grow closer and closer. I'm gonna make them kiss, too!**

**Author's note: Should I pair Stephanie up with someone, too? I decided to have her in my story more.**

**On a side note: Expect a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but it's gonna serve its purpose.**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_Dumas residence_

_12/19/06_

With her friends back home, doing some last minute Christmas shopping, Amy felt alone. She walked around her house with basically nothing to do. She was tired of watching television, she was tired of eating junk food and she was tired of being bored. She couldn't call her parents because they were vacationing in the Bahamas. Her brother Billy, who she never really got along with, is now serving in the Navy.

And with Christmas lurking around the corner, she'll end up more alone and vulnerable than ever. She had no one to talk to and no one to rely on. And, it didn't help matters when she received two threatening Christmas greetings over the phone from Matt and Adam just moments ago. She was actually surprised at Adam's change of attitude. He went from being remorseful to being vengeful and she didn't like it one bit.

She was beginning to get scared of the 'new' Adam.

_It's that bitch Torrie. She has become a bad influence on him. I can't believe he married her!_

She was about to go into the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard someone knocking at the door. Running her fingers through her long red hair and sighing deeply, Amy put her eating habits on hold for a while as she padded towards the front of the room.

"Who is it?" she asked glumly.

"It's me, Christa," the woman replied.

Amy opened the door and, sure enough, her longtime friend and closest confidant stood outside, smiling at her slightly. Christa Shannon Harper was absolutely stunning. 5'7", 145 lbs of muscle and a body like a supermodel, she could have any man in the world. And it didn't hurt that her sparkling blue eyes, long jet black hair and vanilla complexion got her a lot of dates over the years.

Amy reached over and embraced her before she pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.

"What brings you here, beautiful?" Amy asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Lillian and Rocky called me on my cell the other day and told me what happened. I wanted to come see you at the hospital. I was actually sitting in my car and was about to go in when I saw _him_," Christa replied, frowning.

"Your ex-boyfriend," Amy said. It was more a statement than a question.

"I don't know why I'm still feeling this way. I keep reminding myself that he left me and took all my money. He left me and took everything away from me. He left me and never looked back. It makes me wonder what did I do wrong," Christa said, tears brimming in her blue eyes.

Amy looked at her, smiling slightly. "Honey, you didn't do anything wrong. He hurt you. He abused you. He used you. And when he left and took all of your money, he took away your ability to trust men, too. I know this, because both Matt and Adam did the exact same thing. The only difference is, I have to work with them."

Christa was glad Amy didn't noticed the apprehension on her face. She wasn't ready to reveal her ex-boyfriend's name. At least, not yet.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that Adam was married to that blonde bitch. And, Matt's now engaged to that wannabe punk diva. What's wrong with those men?' Christa huffed.

Amy shook her head. "I don't know, Chris. I just don't know."

"What about Hunter? Why don't you give him a chance?" Christa asked, staring at her.

"Why should I? I'll only end up getting hurt in the end," Amy said softly.

"Oh, come on, Ames. I know Hunter would never hurt you. He loves you. Give him a chance. Stick it to Adam and Matt if you have to. But, don't push that blond Adonis away," Christa encouraged.

"Even if I did end up with Hunter, they're gonna do whatever it takes to break us up. You should've been there at the hospital when they barged in. If it weren't for Hunter and Randy beating the crap out of them, who knows what would've happen," Amy scoffed.

Christa sighed deeply. "All the more reason why you and Hunted need to pull the crap out of your asses and get together. Look what happened to the others: Lillian's happily married, Trish's engaged and Melina's new man is treating her like a queen. Hunter will do the same thing to you. Let him love you."

"I don't know if I should. I think he still have feelings for Stephanie..."

"At least he was being honest about it. We all know about the history between those two. Hunter and Stephanie are friends, nothing more and nothing less. They're both moving on. Besides, from what I heard, he's been ranting and raving about you."

"H-he has?" Amy asked, looking shocked.

"Oh, yeah. He can't stop talking about you. It's always Amy this and Amy that. Honey, he loves you. Give him a chance. It's not too late to be with him," Christa said softly.

Amy shook her head and sighed deeply. "I don't know, Chris. With so much that has happened recently, even the thought of being in another relationship scares me. I can't get my heart broken again. I just can't."

"So, you're not even gonna try?" Christa asked, looking disappointed.

"I can't go through with the pain again. It's better for me to cut all my losses and not be with someone else than to get my heart broken again. I just can't do it anymore," Amy said, tears brimming her brown eyes.

X

_Tampa, Florida_

_Copeland residence_

_12/19/06_

Adam laid in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Torrie slept next to him, her head on his broad tattooed shoulder. One arm draped across his waist and the other clutched the pillow tightly. Her platinum blond hair spread all over his chest and she was sleeping like a baby.

He slowly disengaged himself from her embrace and turned over on his side. He reached inside his drawer and pulled out a small picture. He stared at it for a while, admiring the beautiful creature he was with a couple of years ago. A evil smirk appeared on his face as the thought of what he did to her flooded in his brain. He had no regrets leaving her and taking her money, but he does regret leaving her hanging for all those years. He should've killed her when he had the chance, but he had his career to think about. Besides, she never meant anything to him, anyway.

However, he was quite surprised when she later took up a relationship with Matt. He didn't think he was ever gonna see her again. By that time, he was planning his wedding with Torrie and struck up a relationship with Amy. But, just like before, she ended up getting hurt by Matt. He never cared for her, either.

Hunter was right; Adam did have a reputation for being a ladies' man.

But, those days were over. He was done with her and he was done with Amy. He realized his true priorities lies with his wife, the woman he really loves.

Adam placed the picture back in the drawer and closed it, making a mental note to burn it when he gets the chance. Then, he got comfortable on the bed and pulled Torrie back into his arms, kissing her forehead gently. He smiled when he saw her snuggle in his embrace.

_I love my life, _he thought triumphantly as he fell asleep.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_Dumas residence_

After doing some more talking, Amy and Christa decided to take a break and get something to eat. Amy got up and went upstairs to change clothes, leaving her alone for a while. She knew she had her work cut out for her in order to bring Amy and Hunter together, but, so far, her efforts proved to be fleeting. Amy was too afraid to try another relationship because she knew she was gonna get her heart broken again. She just didn't wanna take the chance again.

Christa knew what she had to do. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She snapped it open and dialed a familiar number. After only two rings, someone answered.

_Hello?_

"It's me. Did you talk to Hunter?"

_Yeah. He definitely has it bad for her. The question is, does she feel the same way about him?_

"I don't think so, Randy. She's so afraid."

_Well, I guess we'll just have to do something about it, then._

"I don't know if we should do something. With Adam and Matt still lurking around, there's no way she'll ever be happy again."

_Well, let's just beat them at their own game, Christa. God, Amy just needs some more confidence, that's all. Hunter's good for her. Why can't she see it?_

"Like you said, as long as those two jerks are still around, there's no way she'll ever be happy. She told me even if she ends up with Hunter, Adam and Matt will do whatever it takes to break them up. They did a good job before."

_Yeah, and we all know what happened afterwards. Look, Christa, we're not gonna let Amy go down that same route. We'll just have to come up with something, okay? Don't give up on her._

"I won't. Listen, I have to go. Amy I are getting something to eat. I'll call you later."

_Okay. Talk to you soon._

She snapped the phone shut and put it back in her pocket. With tears slowly falling from her blue eyes, she leaned back against the cushion and thought about what Randy said. He knew they had did this before and just the thought of what they did to Amy broke her heart even more.

_I'm sorry, Ames. I'm sorry I can't tell you that Adam and Matt broke my heart, took my money and ran. I'm sorry I can't tell you that they're the reason why I almost took my own life. _

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Amy asked when she came downstairs a moment later.

Wiping her tears away from her eyes, she smiled. "Yeah. You look great, by the way."

Amy snorted. "Please. I'm just wearing a simple tee shirt and jeans. I'm not trying to look cute for anyone."

_I wish you would look cute for Hunter._

"Um, I'm just going to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back," Christa said as she padded up the stairs.

"Okay. Well, you know where it is," Amy called back.

As she went inside the bathroom and closed the door, she cut on the lights and looked at herself in the mirror. A face, once so full of life was now in shambles. Christa could barely sleep at night and her skin was beet red from all that crying. It's not just because Matt and Adam hurt her, but the pain also stemmed from the effects of her tormented childhood. She chose not to dwell on it right now. Instead, she decided to focus on her best friend finding her happily ever after.

_Amy deserves to be with someone who's gonna love her. I'm gonna make sure of it._

**More drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Christmas joy

**Wow, my Hunter/Lita muses has been really good to me lately. I can't believe so many of you love this story. I have some major plans for this story now. I can't stop writing it!**

**Oh, yeah, and please check out my new Hunter/Lita story. It's the sequel to 'Living For Each Other' and it's called 'Welcome Back'. I have another wrestling story out. It's called 'Happiness'. And please read my newly revised version of 'Heartbreak: A Divas Series'. I really appreciate it if you do (batting eyelashes).**

**And, RAW was hot last night. The main event did it for me. I love the little midget. He's so funny!**

**On a personal side note: Congratulations to Randy Orton on his newly married status. Samantha's a very lucky woman!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_12/25/06_

_Christmas day_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_Dumas residence_

"Well, Mackenzie. Looks like it's gonna be you and me. Again," Amy mumbled and groaned as she held her little puppy in her arms. She leaned back against the sofa she was sitting on, ran her fingers through her long red hair and sighed deeply. She looked around her living room and saw all her Christmas decorations being displayed. She had thoughts about taking in down, but, being that she's a huge holiday celebrator, she didn't have the heart to take them down.

Amy sat Mackenzie down on the floor and got up, heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she took some items out from the refrigerator, she thought about her friends. They were all at home, spending the holidays with their families. She was jealous, of course. As usual, she ended up spending the holidays by herself.

Thanksgiving hit her the hardest. She had prepared a huge meal for her family, but they backed out at the last minute. Billy had just reenlisted in the Navy and her parents went to Australia. So, Amy ended up eating all the food she had cooked by herself, while she was crying, of course.

So, now, she was all alone again. She had no one to open presents with, no one to talk to and no one to share a laugh with. She was about to get started cooking when she heard someone knocking at the door.

_Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone, _she thought as she sat the items down on the counter. After pondering for a moment, she padded towards the front door and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" Christa squealed as she walked in, holding several Christmas gifts in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, looking astonished.

"Well, since you don't have anyone to spend time with, I figure I should come here. You should not be alone," Christa said as she sat the gifts down on the coffee table.

Amy was about to close the door when Nathan and Melina showed up a minute later, carrying more gifts in their arms.

"Shouldn't you two be at home?" she scolded playfully.

"Ha-ha. For your information, Bella, we were staying with a friend across town. We decided to come and see you because no one should spend the holidays alone," Melina said as they stepped inside. Amy was about to close the door for real when Randy, Trish, Lillian, Dwayne and surprisingly Hunter showed up a few minutes later.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Amy said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Then, she smiled as she let them inside.

"We wanted to. I'm hungry," Randy groaned.

"I was about to cook when you showed up," Amy declared.

"Need some help?" Lillian asked as Dwayne helped her take off her coat.

"I could use some. Fellas, I'm sure there's a game on tv. You know where the remote is," Amy said as she went to the kitchen, with the other ladies trailing close behind.

As they got busy in the kitchen, Christa looked over and watched Amy being occupied with her own thoughts. The brunette decided to start a conversation.

"So, Ames, have you changed your mind about dating Hunter?" Christa asked out of the blue.

Amy stopped doing what she was doing and stared at her. "No. I'm not going to get my heart broken again. Hunter's great and all, but I'm not going through that route again."

"Ames, come on, give him a chance. He's perfect for you," Lillian retorted.

"I know that. But, with Adam and Matt still lurking in the shadows, there's no way I'll ever be happy again. I do wanna be with him, don't get me wrong, but I can't take that risk," Amy admitted, her voice dripping in sadness.

"Do you really believe that, Bella?" Trish asked, looking concerned.

"I do. I just can't take that risk. With Matt and Adam still harassing me on a daily basis, I can't do this," Amy said softly.

"And like I said before, stick it to them. Beat them at their own game, if you have to. Bella, Hunter loves you. He adores you. He'll always protect you. Don't push him away," Christa pleaded.

"I agree with her, Bella. Hunter's perfect for you. He demonstrated his love for you when he beat the holy hell out of Matt at the hospital," Melina reminded her.

"And Randy beating the crap out of Adam," Christa chimed in, which surprised the other ladies.

Melina rolled her eyes playfully. "Right. Look, take it from me. I thought I was through with love after what Johnny did to me. But, when Nathan came along, I had hope. I gave him a chance. You told me not to push him away and I didn't. Now, look at us. We're too crazy in love."

Amy thought about what her friends had said. They were right. Hunter was everything she wanted and needed in a man. He was sweet, caring, funny and considerate. She realized that if she really wanted to move on with her life, she needs to stop being scared and let nature takes it course. And, if she does get her heart broken again, she'll actually be more prepared for it this time.

"So, are you gonna give him a chance?" Trish asked, looking curious.

Amy didn't say another word. She just dropped everything and left the kitchen; smiling as she watched the man of her dreams and his buddies watching a holiday movie on tv.

"What are you guys watching?" she asked, grabbing their attention.

"It's the 24-hour marathon of _A Christmas Story_. I've always loved that movie," Nathan chimed in.

"Ralphie trips me out. See what happens when you get that BB gun, little man? Everyone had warned him that he'll shoot his eye out. And that's what exactly happened," Dwayne chuckled.

"What about the scene where he beats the crap out of the neighborhood bully? I was rooting the hell out of him," Randy beamed.

"Don't forget when Ralphie, his little brother and their friends got chased down the street. I was laughing my ass off," Hunter laughed.

Amy smiled. She was happy they were having a good time. She was happy they were here because she couldn't stand being alone for another second. Suddenly, she grabbed Hunter by his hand and pulled him up.

"Everything's okay, Bella?" he asked as they stood face to face. She smiled while she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a mistletoe.

"Do you still wanna be with me? Are you still in love with me?" she asked softly.

"Absolutely," he said honestly.

She held the mistletoe over their heads. Then, she wrapped her hand over the back of his neck and drew him closer. Their lips met tenderly, like they were starved for each other. It was sweet and slow, not rushed at all. They were lost in each other.

"WHAT?!" Nathan squealed. Dwayne covered his mouth with his hand to keep him from screaming. He had a huge grin on his face.

Randy couldn't help but smile. He had to hand it to Christa. She must've did a hell of a lot of convincing to get those two together. It wasn't easy getting Hunter to come here, too.

Speaking of Christa, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure, he was known for being a 'player', but he kept thinking about her. How beautiful and desirable she was. And how he wanted more than anything to be with her.

_What's the point? She'll never be with the likes of me. I'm no good for her. She needs someone who's gonna love her unconditionally. I'm just wanna make sure Ames and Hunter get together. Looks like our mission is accomplished, thank God. Now, we've gotta make sure they don't screw up._

When Hunter and Amy pulled apart, both of them smiled. They didn't let go of each other, which surprised them.

"What changed that pretty little mind of yours?" he asked, panting for breath.

"An old friend convinced me," she replied, grinning foolishly.

"And that old friend happens to be Christa, right?" he grinned.

"What can I say? She said you were good for me. And, I have to admit; she was right," she quipped before she leaned over and fastened her mouth on his again. She dropped the mistletoe on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go see if the ladies needs some help," Randy suggested to Nathan and Dwayne, who were still in shock at the sight of Hunter and Amy.

"Okay, I'm gonna remove my hand away now, so please don't start squealing. And please don't say a word. Let them have their moment, okay?" Dwayne warned to Nathan. He removed his hand away from the singer's soup-cooler mouth and, to his relief, he didn't say a word. He didn't even make a sound. He was too busy gawking.

Randy literally had to pull him up and drag him towards the kitchen, with Dwayne trailing close behind. Randy stopped for a moment and smiled as Hunter and Amy kept getting cozy. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Randall, honey, would you kindly tell me why my boyfriend's mouth is wide open?" Melina scolded playfully. She looked over and saw Nathan's mouth was still open.

"He's in shock," he simply said.

"About what?" she pressed.

"Hunter and Amy are kissing in the living room," Randy revealed.

"WHAT?!" the ladies squealed.

"See for yourself," Randy said as he opened the door. Within seconds, Christa, Trish, Melina and Lillian looked on in awe at Hunter and Amy sitting on the sofa with their arms around each other. They were stealing cute kisses here and there and they looked real comfortable with each other.

"I can't believe this. Christa, you're a genius," Lillian beamed.

"I had some help. I can't take all the credit. I must say, Melina, that was an awesome pep talk you gave her," Christa said, smiling.

"Hey, I was just speaking the truth. I love my man," Melina said as she looked over her shoulder and saw Nathan winking at her.

"Come on, girls. Let's give the lovebirds some privacy," Trish said as they went back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Amy laid her head against Hunter's shoulder and sighed deeply. Being with him was the best decision she'd ever made. This has turned out to be the best Christmas ever.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She just smiled.

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry for putting you through hell," she replied.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were upset and you have every right to be upset. You got your heart broken again," he said soothingly.

"I was just afraid that I was gonna get hurt again," she admitted.

"That won't be happening as long as we're together. Do you trust me?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, I trust you."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Will you let me love you?"

"Yes. More than anything in the world."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, then he pulled back and looked into her eyes. God, he could gaze into them for eternity.

"I love you, Ames. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you happy," he said softly.

"And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep us together. I love you," she replied, kissing him gently.

At this point, it seemed as though nothing could go wrong.

Or could it?

**I had to take a break from all the angst that's been happening. I'm planning another angst-free chapter next, with the gang celebrating the new year. Then, off with the drama! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Explaining the agony

**The next chapter will be rated 'R', though I'm not changing the main rating of the story. I think it's time for Hunter and Amy to get their freak on, don't you think? But, before they can make love, she has some things to tell him, things that will test their newfound relationship. And who wants to see Randy and Christa hook up, huh? I know I would love to see it!**

**BTW, this has been the best news I have ever heard: Chris Jericho is coming back, baby! It's been so long since we've seen him. We need his sense of humor! We need him, period! I'm counting down the days until he comes back!**

**But, I got some really bad news as well: Cena's out due to an injury. We won't see him again until 2008! WTF?!**

**With that in mind, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_12/31/06_

_New Year's eve_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_Dumas residence_

The last week has been so wonderful to Amy. She now has a great group of friends and she has a boyfriend who simply adores her. As if things couldn't get any better, she was happy to learn that Randy and Christa are now talking to each other. Amy knows it's time for Christa to get out of that funk she got herself into and start dating and loving again.

2007 was fast approaching and she couldn't wait to start the new year off right. Her friends all went home and decided to ring in the new year with each other, which turned out to be a blessing for her. She wanted to be alone with Hunter tonight and vice versa. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

And she was happy to know that Matt and Adam hasn't bothered her lately. Maybe because they were too busy with their own lives to even think about her. That was okay because she hadn't given them much thought, either. She was finally moving on with her life and she was extremely happy.

Snuggling on the couch and watching television, Amy was waiting anxiously for Hunter to come back from whatever he was doing. He promised her an evening she'll never forget. She was so excited that she could barely keep still.

"Baby, I'm home!" Hunter called out as he walked inside, carrying several bags of groceries.

"I missed you," she said as she ran towards him.

"I just went to the store, beautiful. You knew I was coming back, no matter what," he replied as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"I know. It's just..."

"You're a little anxious, aren't you?" he grinned at her.

"And you know me so well," she giggled.

"In due time, my dear, in due time. Right now, I need to go into the kitchen and get started cooking. In the meantime, you just sit on the sofa and relax," he said as he leaned over and kissed her lightly, then he went into the kitchen to get started.

20 minutes later, the smell of lasagna overwhelmed Amy's senses. She couldn't wait to eat because she's been hungry all day. Hunter padded into the living room a moment later, extending his arm for her to take.

"Dinner is served, Madame," he said in a fake French accent.

She giggled as she got up from the sofa, grabbed his arm and allowed him to escort her to the dining room. When they got there, she was shocked to see the work he had done. Several candles were lit and the table was set up with fine chinaware.

"Hunter, what is this?" she whispered as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"This is all for you. You deserve this, Bella. You deserve all of this," he replied as he took a seat right across from her. The candlelight sparkled the maple marble table as they looked at each other intently.

"This is beautiful, Hunter, thank you," she whispered, smiling at him.

"All for you, beautiful. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I thought a romantic candlelight dinner would be the perfect start."

"You're beginning to spoil me, but I love it," she giggled.

Throughout dinner, the talked a lot, mostly flirting with each other. In the heat of the moment, he leaned over across the table and planted a searing kiss on her tender lips. It was a sweet gesture, but it was enough to send her over the edge. She'd always wanted to be treated like a queen and now that it has happened, she vows that she won't screw it up.

After dinner, which was about an hour later, they got up from the table and went back into the living room, nursing glasses of white wine. They opted to clean up the mess they made in dining room another day because this was the time to celebrate.

"Thank you for dinner. I never knew you can cook," Amy quipped as they sat down on the sofa.

"All credit goes to my mother. She made the best lasagna I ever tasted in my life. I just followed the recipe, that's all," Hunter admitted.

"It was delicious, I must say. Your mother did good," she laughed.

"You little tart!" he squealed before he pinned her down on the sofa and began tickling her. She laughed and laughed, trying to squirm out of his grasp, but found herself enjoying this interaction.

"I give! I give!" she giggled.

"Are you sure?" he taunted playfully.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now, will you please stop tickling me?!" she laughed louder.

He stopped tickling her long enough when he leaned down and started kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to tangle with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. His lips moved from her lips to the column of her neck; biting down on her skin lightly.

"Don't give me a hickey," Amy moaned as he kept sucking on her neck gently.

"Why not? I wanna brand you," Hunter whined.

"That's what Matt said," she revealed, ruining the mood.

He lifted his head up and looked at her. "Where did he brand you at?"

She lifted her shirt up. A noticeable bruise rested right about her right hip. He traced his finger over it and sighed. It looked more like a bite mark than a hickey.

"When did he do this?" he whispered.

"Shortly before he dumped me," she answered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He wiped them away with his thumb. "Honey, tell me the truth. Has Matt ever been rough with you?"

She looked away from him and sighed. She sat up on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. He rubbed her back with his large hand and felt her shiver.

"Yes," she finally answered.

"When?" he asked softly. Anger was boiling in his veins at the thought of Matthew Moore Hard getting rough with her.

"August 2004. During our storyline with Kane, we were going through some major problems in our relationship. I told him we needed to be separated for a while, but he couldn't handle it. He got angry and started beating me up. I couldn't work for a week. He left a bite mark just above my hip to brand me his. Up until he dumped me last year, he made sure that mark stayed," she explained.

"God, Ames. Why didn't you leave him, baby?" he asked sternly.

"Because he was all I had. I needed him. He took care of me when no one else would. You see, I came from an abusive home. My father beat me, my brother and my mother up all the time. I wanted to run away from home so many times, but my father threatened to kill my mother and Billy if I left. He instilled so much fear in me. I would hide in my room for weeks because I didn't wanna deal with him."

"I didn't know, baby. I'm so sorry," he soothed as he took her in his strong arms.

"One night, my whole world shattered. I had enough of my father beating me so I packed up my things. I was about to leave when I heard him yelling and screaming at my mother. Then, I heard gunshots. My father kept his gun in his office. I ran downstairs as fast as my feet would let me go. By the time I got into the living room, I wanted to curl up and die. My mother and Billy were both laying in the pool of their own blood. He killed them. My father killed them," she sobbed.

"Oh, my God. Ames, I can't believe he would do such a thing," he whispered in her ear.

"I heard another gunshot. I went into the kitchen and saw my father laying on the floor. He took his own life. He wanted me to remember the actions I had caused. He blamed me for everything."

"You're not to blame for anything. Your father was a fucking fool. He took the lives of two innocent people who didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you didn't know what he was gonna do."

Amy raised her head up and looked at Hunter, tears falling from her eyes. It was like he knew her all his life.

"I was a mess since that night. I had nowhere to go and no one to turn to for help. I was so alone. If it weren't for Matt saving me, I'd be dead by now. But, had I know how he would turn out to be a whole lot sooner, I would've walked away from him. But, I couldn't do that because I loved him. In the end, though, he walked away from me."

"Adam did the same thing," he reminded her.

"Don't remind me," she moaned in annoyance.

"But, I'm not. You can rest assure that I'll always be here, no matter what life throws at us. I love you and you love me," he declared.

She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips, then she laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

It was only a matter of time before something big will about to jump off; and they won't even be prepared for it, either.

But, they couldn't think about that now. As the countdown to the new year began, Hunter and Amy held each other tight and realized that they don't need anyone else but each other. Especially in this world.

X

_1/1/07_

_New Year's day_

_Tampa, Florida_

_Copeland residence_

"She's with him now?! How?!" Adam barked over the phone.

_I overheard Melina and Nathan talking. Nate said that he saw Hunter and Amy kissing under the mistletoe. He was shocked, _Matt replied, huffing on the other line.

"I can't believe this! She was supposed to be alone! That was our plan!"

_Don't blame me. He's always with her, making sure she wasn't alone. I can't believe she got with his ass. It's an total insult!_

"Tell me about it. So, what are we gonna do?"

_We'll just have to break them up somehow. Amy needs to be alone. I'm thinking about bringing someone from her past to help us ruin her._

"Like who?" Adam snorted.

Matt smiled. _Like Christa._

"Christa?! I don't think so. Besides, she wants nothing to do with us!"

_That's gonna change. I have something on her, too. She won't know what's gonna hit her when we get done messing with her._

"I don't know, man. Christa...she's still bitter at us for what we did to her. She won't even talk to us."

_She's gonna have to once we got her in our clutches. Listen, just make sure she accepted my phone call when you get in touch with her. I have three-way on my phone. I'll handle the rest._

"Fine," Adam said before he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe this was happening. Holding his face in his hands, he was beginning to wonder if making Amy's life miserable was worth it. He didn't know whether he should go through with it or not. But, he knew Matt would have his ass if he didn't go through with the plan.

Taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his short blond hair, Adam got up and went into the kitchen. He decided not to dwell on it too much because a certain blonde was waiting for him. He pushed the thought of Amy in the back of his mind. As far as he's concerned, she doesn't exist.

**More drama in the next chapter, along with the smut! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. Love's in the air

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I needed a break. No, I don't have writer's block (thank God), but I just needed to let my fingers get some major juice, that's all (plus, I'm working on another story in another category). Well, I have some major things in store for you. First off, I did promise some Hunter/Amy smut and, second, Matt and Adam are gonna try to get Christa to do their bidding. But, will they succeed or will they fail?**

**I can't wait til RAW tonight. DX is back! DX is back! And Stone Cold is back!**

**Author's Note: For the sake of this story, Hunter was never injured at the PPV. Also, I'm finally gonna get Randy and Christa together in this chapter because I like to move things along. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_1/7/07_

_New Year's Revolution_

_DX locker room_

Hunter was getting dressed for tonight's huge event, all the while he was thinking about a certain redhead. Amy made him smile, plain and simple. He had never loved anyone like the way he loved her. And it pained him to see her so brokenhearted. To have her talk about her hurtful childhood and to hear about those two jerks who had stumped on her heart tore him up inside.

But, he wasn't about to dwell upon it now. He's now with the redhead beauty and he'll do whatever it takes to keep her happy and satisfied.

"May I come in?" a female voice called out to him as she walked inside.

"Unless she's a redhead," he chuckled. He looked up and, sure enough, there was Amy, standing by the door, looking ever beautiful, wearing her trademark tee shirt and wrestling pants. She was competing against Mickie James tonight for the women's championship.

"Come here, beautiful," he said as he opened his arms out to her. She went into them without hesitation and laid her head against his broad shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently and held her close to him.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"I saw them," she whispered.

"Let me guess: Matt and Adam?" he said, knowing the obvious.

"They looked pissed off. Normally, I wouldn't pay attention to them, but they really got to me for some reason," she admitted.

"You didn't tell them that we're together, did you?" he asked frantically.

"No, I didn't. They must've heard it from somewhere, I don't know," she said.

"It doesn't matter, okay? They lost the best thing that ever happened to them. I have you now, and I ain't letting you go," he declared.

"I'm not letting you go, either," she whispered before she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. He moaned and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his hard body more. Hunter scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa, then gently laid her down on it. She pulled him down on top of her.

"We have some time, you know," he whispered in her ear.

"I know. Your match isn't until later tonight," she whispered back.

"I just wanna know, are you sure about this, Ames? You know I would never hurt you. You mean so much to me and I would never take advantage of you. I just wanna be sure you're ready," he assured her.

She nodded her head and smiled. "I'm sure, Hunt. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. So much."

Before long, their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies. It's been so long since she made love to anyone and it brought up images that she didn't wanna think about...until now.

Hunter was so gentle and caring with her. He caressed her, he professed his love for her, he kissed her, he loved him like a man should love a woman. Amy couldn't help but to let the tears fall from her eyes. It's been so long since she's been made love to in such a way that made her heart melt. No man, not even Matt and Adam, had ever made her feel so special. And now that it's happening again, she'll do whatever it takes to not screw it up.

She threw her head back and moaned his name when his calloused hands engulfed her large breasts. Another moan escaped her lips when he started playing with her rock hard nipples. She thrashed her head from side to side when he pinched them gently. He leaned over and fastened his mouth over them; sucking them lightly like he was a precious newborn baby.

He moved further down, kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair and groaned impatiently when he parted her legs and eased them over his broad shoulders. She screamed out his name when he inserted one finger inside of her. She hissed lightly when he inserted another finger inside of her. She thrashed her head from side to side and began to sweat passionately.

"Oh, Hunter," Amy moaned when she felt a major release rumbling in the pit of her stomach. He pulled his fingers out and began lapping at her wet center with his tongue. She was slipping and falling in the ocean of love, romance, passion and desire. No other man made her feel this way and no other man would ever bring her to the brink of sexual insanity.

Before long, she was convulsing into a million pieces. As she was coming down from her high, he moved on top of her.

"I love you," he groaned before he slowly and carefully slid inside of her.

Hissing passionately, she wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name as he began moving in and out of her. He took his sweet time; making sure her needs came first before his. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed, letting him know it was okay to go faster... which he did.

"I love you, too, Hunter. I love you so much," she panted as she felt him pick up his pace. She allowed more tears to fall from her eyes because she was so happy. The man of her dreams was making love to her. That information alone made her weep with joy.

Hunter's lips devoured her neck tenderly, nibbling and licking at the spot that drove her crazy. Amy managed to stick his thumb in her mouth and started to suck on it, sending him into a tizzy.

They were so caught up with each other, they didn't hear the door being cracked open. Two angry male figure watched in disgust at Amy and Hunter making love.

"Can you believe this shit?!" Adam hissed angrily.

"How could she possibly do that, when she's still pinning for us?!" Matt huffed.

"You know what, I'm about sick of this. We need to break them up and quick. Where's Christa?" Adam asked impatiently.

"We're going to see her in a little while, Adam. Patience is a virtue, remember?" Matt said to him before he looked over his friend's shoulder and saw Christa heading their way.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he whispered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this," Adam declared.

"What are you two assholes doing peeking in Hunter's locker room? Don't you know you can get arrested for doing that?!" she snapped as she approached them.

"Christa, we were just looking for you. We need to talk to you for a moment," Matt said in a matter of fact tone.

"I have nothing to say to you, jackass," she retorted.

"Oh, on the contrary, you do have something to say to us. That is, if you don't want your secret to get spilled," Adam threatened.

"If you're gonna threaten to expose my 'secret' just so you can get what you want out of me, don't hold your breath. Leave Ames alone, just like Stephanie warned you. Do you both really wanna lose your jobs?" she countered.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Matt asked, looking shocked.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did know. You better listen to Stephanie, guys. You both already have several strikes against you. Leave Amy alone," Christa said before she managed to push past them. But, Adam grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go, you ass!" she hissed angrily.

"Shut up, bitch! None of this would be happening if you hadn't come back! You just had to ruin everything for us, didn't you?!" Matt screamed in her face.

"Look at her, man! She's still a vulnerable, calculating bitch! Why did we even give her the time of day?!" Adam shouted.

"Get out of my face, you douchebags!" she screamed back.

Matt raised his hand up and was about to slap her when he felt someone forcefully grab his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and glared at the menacing presence of Randy Orton.

"You heard the lady, Hardy and Copeland. Let her go and get out of her face," he hissed.

"And if we don't?" they challenged.

"Then you're gonna have to deal with me and my friends. Don't push me," the 'Legend Killer' challenged back.

"She's coming with us!" Adam snapped as he tugged on her arm more harshly.

"Let my girlfriend go right now or I'll beat the living hell out of both of you asswipes. And I'll be glad to tell Stephanie that you've been harassing Ames again. Oh, and Torrie and Ashley will love to hear what you two had been doing, too," Randy threatened.

Realizing that they didn't want their women to get a wind of what was going on, Matt and Adam glared at the third-generation superstar as they released Christa and walked away. She rubbed her wrist and groaned while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine. Thank you, for everything."

"Hey, it was the least I can do after what you told me what they did to you," he replied.

"Randy, when you said 'let my girlfriend go', did you really mean it?" she asked as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't I convince you?" he leaned down and brushed his lips against her gently. She closed her eyes and melted right into his arms. His lips were like pure magic.

"Can you convince me some more, Legend Killer?" she purred as they pulled apart.

"I can. Christa, I really like you a lot. I think you're beautiful, intelligent, smart, quirky and sweet. I would love for you to be my girlfriend. So, would you?" he smirked.

"Of course. But, only if you'll be my boyfriend?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. He laughed briefly before he leaned down and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Amy couldn't remember ever having being this sore in so long. Hunter had made love to her in every way possible. It was obvious that she couldn't get enough of him and vice versa. When they finally got done (meaning when they both climaxed at the same time), they collapsed on the sofa with their arms around each other. They were both breathing heavily and feeling the aftermath of their now furious lovemaking.

"That...was..amazing," she panted.

"Tell...me..about...it," he panted also.

"I can't remember being this feisty in a long time," she whispered as she snuggled in his arms.

"Remind me the next time we make love," he chuckled.

"Noted," she giggled.

"Ames?"

"Hmm?" she was getting sleepy.

"I love you," Hunter whispered.

"I love you, too. Don't leave me," she said sleepily.

"Never, baby," he said as he watched the woman he loved fall asleep in his strong arms. He tightened his hold on her, never wanting to let her go. He intended to stand by her side for as long as he lived. He would do anything for her and all he wanted in return is for her to love him.

_I won't let anything happen to you, baby girl. I love you so much and I will do anything for you._

X

_15 minutes later_

_Edge's locker room_

"I can't believe Randy had to come in and ruined our plans! I should kill him!" Adam ranted as he paced around his room, looking upset.

"Listen, we'll deal with him in the long run, but what are we gonna do now that Christa knows our plans?" Matt huffed.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to contact her. She wasn't going for it no matter how hard we tried. Now, we have to come up with a way to get Amy away from Hunter by ourselves! Furthermore, if this gets back to Stephanie, we're screwed!!" Adam snapped.

"Don't you think I know this?!" Matt countered.

"I don't know, man! You're looking dumber than I thought!" Adam snapped back.

"Don't you ever call me dumb again, you dumb motherfucker! And you need to calm the fuck down, okay?! Now, like you said, we need to come up with something by ourselves now!"

They thought about what they were gonna do next for a few moments until one of them was hit with a brilliant idea.

"I got it!" Adam screeched.

"What is it?" Matt asked, looking anxious.

Adam told his buddy his idea, which made Matt smile. They knew they had this thing in the bag.

"Amy won't know what will hit her when we get done with her," Adam said, grinning evilly.

"That's right, my friend. At the Royal Rumble, all of our dreams will come true," Matt replied, smiling sadistically.

**Uh-oh! What does those goons have in store for Ames this time around? Will someone find out about it? And how did you like Randy and Christa finally being together? You'll get more where that came from in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. The calm before the storm

**Well, I'm on a creative roll this week! I decided to squeeze in another chapter for you all just to keep the momentum going. I decided to add another smut-filled chapter because I know how much you wanna see Hunter and Lita get their freak on (at least, that's just my opinion, LOL).**

**Also, this is a angst-free chapter. The drama kicks off in the next chapter!**

**And, don't worry. Torrie and Ashley will eventually find out what their men have been doing. But, the question is, will they stay or will they go? You be the judge.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_1/8/07_

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room_

With the sunlight beaming over her sleeping face, Amy woke up a moment later and yawned. She looked over at the man laying next to her and smiled brightly. She couldn't believe she gets to sleep with him every night now. Trying to be quiet as she could, she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his stubbed cheek. She was about to fall back to sleep when she felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around her.

"I'm awake, baby," a weary Hunter said.

"Damn. And I was about to fall back to sleep," she giggled.

"Trying to be funny, Dumas?" he quipped.

"With you? Never. I know how serious you are," she countered playfully.

"Why do I put up with you, baby girl?" he joked.

"Because you love me," she fired back.

"Damn right. Just as long as I love you, too," he said before he leaned over and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now that's what I call a very good morning," she beamed as they pulled apart.

"Tell me about it," he quipped, smiling.

"God, what a very good PPV last night. I'm so glad you and Shawn won," Amy said, laughing.

"I know. And I know you're happy that Randy and Edge are now feuding," Hunter reminded her.

"I don't care about Adam anymore. He's a distant memory, just like Matt," she assured.

"Well, since we're on the subject of love, your girl's now with Randy," he announced.

"What?! When?!" she hissed, not believing her ears. Why didn't Christa tell her?

"Last night. We didn't know this, but Matt and Adam saw us having sex in my locker room," he explained.

"What?! I can't believe this! What where they thinking? What were they trying to prove?!" she huffed.

"I don't know if you heard this, but word on the street is they're trying to break us up. They can't handle the fact that you moved on with me," he recanted.

"I should've figured as much. They have some fucking nerve. I mean, they dumped me. They cheated on me and now they're pissed off because I'm in a new relationship? What a fucking joke," she groaned in annoyance.

"There's something else. They were gonna use Christa to see their plans through. They were gonna make her help them out."

Amy snorted. "She didn't fall for it. I know she didn't. So, what was the point?"

Hunter started at her. "The point is that they tried to rough her up when she flat out refused. If it weren't for Randy, she would've been in the hospital."

"I always knew he had a crush on her. I'm so glad she finally pulled the crap out of her ass and got with him. Just like I'm so glad I'm with you now."

"I love you, Xtreme," he said honestly.

"I love you, too, Game," she replied as she leaned over and started kissing him. He crushed her to him; tightening his arms around her naked form, which was a good thing. They made love two more times when they came here last night and it was obvious that they couldn't get enough of each other.

He moved on top of her and parted her legs open with his hands. She hissed loudly when he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and sighed as she fell back into a back and forth motion.

Hunter took his time; loving his girlfriend with everything he had to offer. His hands were everywhere; touching her bare breasts with his fingers. Amy threw her head back and moaned his name as she felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name as he picked up his frantic pace.

Before long, and as the morning came into full view, they began to move together as one. They were both moaning, screaming and panting each other's names out in the open. They tossed and turned all over the bed; holding, kissing and making sweet love like their lives depended on it.

When the time came, they both reached their attended goal at the same time. Hunter and Amy held each tightly as a second climax sealed their fates. They collapsed on the bed; holding each other close. There was nothing like making in the early morning light.

"God, that was amazing," she panted heavily. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"I know," he simply said.

"Hunter?" she looked at him.

"Hmm, baby?" he murmured.

"I love you," she said softly.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, baby."

X

_7 hours later_

_DX locker room_

Tonight's show wouldn't be starting for another couple of hours, so Amy, Hunter, Nathan, Melina, Randy, Christa, Dwayne, Lillian, Trish and Andrew sat around in Hunter's locker room; laughing and exchanging jokes with one another.

For Amy, it felt good to be surrounded by the people who meant the most to her. It's been a long while since she had a smile on her face, but she's not about to dwell upon her hurtful past now. She was happy, healthy and so full of love.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nathan and I have a major announcement to make," Melina chimed in, interrupting everyone.

"What's going on?" Lillian asked anxiously. She was sitting on Dwayne's lap.

Nathan grabbed Melina's hand and held it to his heart, the sparkling ring on her finger becoming evident. She looked at him and smiled brightly before she opened her mouth and said...

"We're getting married!"

Bedlam ensues. Everyone was clamoring to see the engagement ring on her finger. The women admired how beautiful it was while the men grumbled on how much it cost.

"Damn, Nate, that thing is big!" Randy shouted.

"I know. But I only want what's best for my girl," he said, winking at his fiancee. Melina started blushing furiously.

"We're so happy for you, Mel. You deserve it," Amy whispered, smiling.

"Hey, don't worry. You're next," Mel beamed.

_God, I hope so._

"I can't believe this! Melina's getting married! I never thought it would happen!" Trish squealed with delight.

"Tell me about it. We thought she was never going down that route. It's a good thing that the love a of a wonderful man changed her mind," Christa joked, nudging Melina on her shoulder.

"Speaking of love of a wonderful man, what's this I hear that you're dating the 'Legend Killer'?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

Randy went over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I came to her rescue. I'm pretty sure Hunter told you what happened."

"He sure did. I'm so happy for you, Christa," she whispered as she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy myself. He's perfect for me," Christa said through her tears.

"Speaking of happiness, Trish, when are you and Andrew gonna get married?" Lillian asked anxiously.

"Well, after going through wedding planners, finding the right tux, finding the right wedding gown, finding the bridesmaids's gown, finding a really good caterer and finding a location for the ceremony, Andrew and I will be married on Valentine's day," Trish announced happily.

"Valentine's day. The day of love and romance," Andrew announced as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, since we're announcing wedding dates, Nate and I will tie the knot this July," Melina beamed.

"7-7-07 to be exact," Nathan chimed in.

Hunter grabbed Amy's arm and gently pulled her into the bathroom. He could here everyone else leaving because he heard the door being closed.

"Hunt, what are you..." she tried to say when he slanted his mouth over hers ruthlessly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him against the door. He reached down and lifted her skirt up to her waist, gasping when he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You tease," he growled in her ear.

"I know," she giggled.

He lifted her up in his arms and sat her down on the counter. She wrapped her legs over his back and moaned when she felt his growing erection pressing against her. He fumbled with his belt buckle before he was able to get it loose. He just wanted her that badly.

"Hunter, I can't take this any more," she moaned.

"Well, let's see if we can do something about that, shall we?" he groaned before he pulled his pants down to his ankles, taking his boxer shorts with him. She screamed out his name when he slid inside of her.

"So tight," he moaned. They didn't have a lot of time so they went hard and fast. Within minutes (not hours), Amy had climaxed twice; climaxing a third and final time when they got finished.

"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked breathlessly as they were coming down from their incredible high.

Hunter laughed as he fixed his clothes. "Love me, that's all."

_Gotta love him, _she thought with a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" he asked as he pulled her in his strong arms.

"How much I love you," she said honestly.

"I love you, too, Red," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. They made out for about a few seconds before they realized that they had to get ready for tonight's show.

"I'm all yours after the show tonight," she purred before she walked away.

_That woman's gonna be the death of me someday, _he thought; shaking his head and laughing before he went and got dressed.

X

_10 minutes before show time_

_Edge's locker room_

"Where have you been, man? I've been thinking the worst about your whereabouts," Adam complained when Matt walked. He huffed and sat his bag down on the floor.

"Will you calm down, fool? I had to get some things, that's all," Matt replied.

Adam narrowed his eyes at his partner suspiciously. "What kind of things?"

"To make our plans go through as scheduled. Listen, we have to be cunning and swift. Amy's getting a wind of what's going on so we have to outsmart her," Matt countered.

"That bitch Christa must've told her. I swear to God, we should've got rid of her while we had the chance. I'm gonna kill Orton!" Adam shouted.

"Don't worry about him, man. Like I said before, we'll take care of him in the long run. Matter of fact, I think we should take care of all of Amy's friends because we know they'll try to stop us," Matt reminded him.

"I didn't think of that before," Adam smiled.

Matt smirked. "Don't worry. Our plans will be in full force at the Royal Rumble. That bitch won't know what will hit her when we get done with her."

Both men started laughing, not aware that someone stood outside of the locker room and hearing every word that they said.

**Okay, so I told a little fib (sue me). I had to end this chapter with another dangerous cliffhanger. Well, as I mentioned before, things will start to unravel in the next chapter. Who was the person listening on Adam and Matt's conversation? Will he/she reveal the information to Amy? And how did you like Melina and Nathan getting married? You'll find out and more in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Johnny's shocking rampage and new plans

**I wanna thank you all for loving this story to pieces. Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is it. We're at the point where everything starts to unravel for our favorite redhead. With the Royal Rumble lurking around the corner, what great lengths will Edge and Matt will go to tear Lita and Hunter apart forever?**

**Oh, and the person who overheard those two talking in the last chapter, it's not who you think. You're gonna be surprised to find out who listened as the story rolls along.**

**One more thing: Survivor Series was awesome last night! I can't wait until RAW tonight because guess who's making a comeback?!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_1/22/07_

_DX locker room_

With the Royal Rumble just six days away, everyone was starting to feel the effects of it. Hunter, in particular, was starting to feel it. He was excited, nervous and anxious to win. Besides, he, along with 29 other men (including Matt and Edge), were in the Royal Rumble match. The winner will get a huge opportunity to compete for the WWE championship at Wrestlemania 23.

The Rated R superstar and the elder Hardy also were feeling the effects, but for different reasons. For one, they hoped their plans work this Sunday, and two, they want to throw the 'Game' off course. Everyone knows that Hunter can't function without Amy; so, by taking him out of the equation, they'll have a better chance of making her life a living hell.

They knew this was their last chance, too.

"I have complete faith in you, sweetheart. You're gonna win, I can feel it," Amy whispered in his ear as she rubbed his bare shoulders.

"I know you do, baby girl. But, even if I don't win, I'm already a winner because my biggest reward in life is being with you," he said with a smile. She started blushing.

"Well, Mr. Helmsley, with a comment like that, flattery does get you somewhere," she replied seductively.

"Really?" his eyes were wide open.

"Yes, really." she leaned over and kissed him passionately. He moaned and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the sofa, laying her down upon it gently. He moved on top of her, never breaking their heated kiss. They were lost in each other when the door opened.

"Guys, the show starts in an hour. That should've been taken care of already," Randy joked as he and Christa walked inside.

"Don't you know how to knock, fool?" Hunter asked in annoyance.

"What's the point of doing that, when we can just walk in and catch you in the act?" Christa giggled.

"Hunter, baby, why are we friends with those guys?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes playfully. He just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"We resent that, Red," Christa teased.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be creating a fourth-generation superstar by now?" Hunter asked, laughing. He had his arms around the redhead's waist from behind.

"Very funny. Ames, Melina needs you. She's have pre-wedding jitters already!" Randy declared.

"How can she go through that already? She's not getting married until this summer," Amy complained.

"I don't know. You need to ask her," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll go with you, Ames. You're not scheduled to be on the show tonight, anyway," Christa said. Within seconds, she and Amy were gone.

"I hope she's not having second thoughts about marrying Nate. He's the man of her dreams, for crying out loud," Christa huffed as they made their way towards the women's locker room.

"Don't worry, girl, I'm sure she's having trouble finding the perfect wedding dress. Even planning a wedding can be stressful. Look what happened to Trish. It took her a long while before she finally got her act together," Amy replied.

"Well, if she's really having second thoughts on marrying that fine looking man, I'd drop Randy and marry that sexy chocolate brother in a heartbeat," Christa joked, giggling.

"Easy, girl," Amy warned playfully as they reached the door.

"I'm just kidding, Ames. I know Melina's crazy about him," Christa replied, smiling. However, her smile faded when she heard some commotion inside the locker room.

"_Leave me alone, Johnny! Go away!"_

"_Why should I, you backstabbing whore?! I'm gonna fucking kill you, bitch!"_

Within seconds, the door was kicked open. Inside, Melina was crouched down on the floor, sobbing hysterically as she curled herself into a frantic ball. Standing over her was Johnny, looking pissed off and wielding a leather belt in his hands. He's been beating her with it for some time.

"What the hell are you doing to her?! Get out!!" Amy screamed at him.

"Get the fuck out of here, you redheaded tramp! And take your equally pathetic bitch with you!!" Johnny screamed.

"Johnny, please don't hurt them! I'm the one you want! Leave them alone, please!" Melina screamed, her face damped with tears.

"You damn right, you stupid whore! I can't believe you're getting married, Melina! I told you no one wants your stupid ass but me! What do you see in him, anyway?!" he shouted.

Amy couldn't take it anymore. Matt used to act like this when they were together, but she had no one to help her out before. Well, she's not about to let Melina get hurt again after she worked so hard to get over her ex-boyfriend. She was gonna help her best friend if it's the last thing she does.

Johnny was about to hit the Mexican-American beauty with the leather belt once again when suddenly, the high-flying diva pounced on his back. Christa signaled Melina to get out and find some much needed help, which she did in a flat second. Johnny, enraged that his ex-girlfriend got away, slammed Amy back against the wall. She fell down on the floor; groaning in pain as he went over to where Christa was standing.

"Leave me alone, you psycho!" she screamed. But, her pleas fell to deaf ears because she wound up being cornered at the other side of the room.

"I'm gonna teach you both not to fuck with me, you lousy bitches!" he snarled in her face. Just when he was about to strike, the door burst open and Nathan, who held a bucket in his hands, hurled alcohol right in Johnny's face. He started screaming; covering his face in his hands to make sure it didn't get in his mouth. But, his eyes were the most damaging; they were turning red and starting to burn within seconds.

"You guys okay?" he asked softly as he got them out of the room.

"I'm fine. Amy's back is hurting, though. He slammed her against the wall after she pounced on his back," Christa explained.

"It's a good thing you told Melina to get out. I knew something was wrong with him," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"What's going on with him? You know something that we don't?" Amy asked as she held her back. The pain was slowly becoming a dull ache.

"Yeah. When she broke up with him last year, after catching him in bed with his pregnant fiancee, he became a bitter, broken man. The woman he cheated with not only got an abortion, but she kicked him out of the house they shared and moved back home with, get this, her estrange husband. Apparently, she's working things out with him. That must've pissed him off," he explained.

"Whoa, let me get this straight: his pregnant fiancee was already married? This guy is so fucking sad," Christa retorted.

"Why did she get an abortion?" Amy asked, looking curious.

"Turns out, she already has four kids with the man she married. She didn't want anymore, so she told Johnny where to go. Since then, he's been a mess. He's been taking his anger and frustration out on Melina whenever they ran into each other. Every chance he got, he'd berate her in front of everyone. Hell, he disrespected her right in front of me. I wanted to knock his ass out," he growled.

"You and me both, Nate. You and me both," Amy said, still groaning in pain.

"But, here's the kicker: turns out the baby she was carrying was her husband's. Johnny didn't find out until after she kicked him out. That sent him through the roof," he explained.

"No wonder he's been bitter towards Mel in recent months. The woman he messed with played him the entire time they were together," Amy said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, he wounded up blaming Melina because she wised up and broke up with him. What a jackass!" Christa bluffed.

Within minutes, everyone, including security and the local police was swarming the women's locker room. Nathan, having already been questioned, went and attended to his shaking fiancee, who was still crying. Amy, Christa and the others joined them a moment later, comforting her and making sure that she was all right.

Meanwhile, Matt and Adam stood outside their locker room, looking angry. They couldn't believe their plan went belly up.

"Way to go, you dick head! I told you using Johnny as bait was a bad idea! I told you he's gonna get fired! Now what are we supposed to do?!" Adam berated.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me, you asshole! How was I supposed to know that Melina's soup-cooler asshole fiance had a bucket of alcohol with him?!" Matt snapped.

"I'm beginning to think we're not connecting here, Hardy! I have a wife to go to, remember?! I can't keep doing this!" Adam snapped back.

"I know that! I have a fiancee to go to, also. But, you're not walking away from me, bitch! Besides, we still have to break up Amy and Hunter. Don't worry, man, our plan will be in full force at the Royal Rumble," Matt said as he and Adam went inside, not aware of the same person who overheard everything they said. Only this time, **she **wasn't alone.

"I'm telling you; Matt and Edge will do whatever it takes to bring Amy to her breaking point," she said, huffing.

"Babe, don't you worry about a thing. They'll never bother her again once we get done with them. Besides, I have some much needed dirt on the both of them," he said, smiling sadistically.

"Let me guess: I have to work really hard to get that information from you, right?" she quipped, smirking.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that. Besides, you wear the pants in our relationship. You're gonna find out, regardless," he grinned.

"True. So, how are we gonna do this?" she asked as they walked away.

"Well, we're gonna wait until they do something really bad to Hunter, then they're gonna lure Amy into the ring. That's when we'll make our move," he said confidently.

"I love you," she said, looking at him dreamily.

"I know you do, babe. I love you, too. And, don't worry. Amy will never have to worry about them after this Sunday," he replied as they went inside his locker room.

Meanwhile, the gang went inside Hunter's locker room, trying to calm down a hysterical Melina. Amy handed her a bottle of water while Christa, Trish and Lillian comforted her.

"What a night," Melina moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Tell me about it," Christa agreed.

"I hope you don't go to jail for this, babe," Melina said to her fiance.

"Even if that does happen, baby, I have major support. Johnny attacked you, Ames and Christa. I had to do something to protect you," Nathan declared.

"He's right. Besides, with Johnny's track record, the possibility of Nate going to jail is slim," Randy assured the Mexican-American beauty.

"All thanks to having a damn good lawyer," Hunter concurred, chuckling.

Melina had to smile a little at that comment. "I'm okay, guys. I was just shocked and scared, that's all."

"I doubt that Johnny will ever bother you again," Lillian assured.

"Yeah, Mel. What Nate did was his wake-up call," Trish said, smiling slightly.

Everyone was left unscathed for now. But, come the Royal Rumble, all that can change in a flat second.

Even if it killed them.

X

_10 minutes later_

_Mystery couple's locker room_

"So, how are we gonna do this without Matt and Adam knowing?" she asked as she laid in his arms.

"They're gonna try to lure Amy into the ring. By then, the lights will be out. That's when we make our move," he explained.

"Poor Ames. I told them that if they kept messing with her, I was gonna toss their asses out of here. They didn't get the message," she groaned impatiently.

"Baby, don't worry. They're gonna be out of here after the Royal Rumble. Once we reveal some shocking information about them, Amy will breathe easier. She can be happy with Hunter without anymore problems."

"I hope so, babe. I don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"Trust me. After this Sunday, that'll never happen again."

**Next chapter, everything goes down at the PPV. Plus, which wedding would you like to see happen first: Nathan and Melina, Trish and Andrew, Hunter and Lita (come on, I have every intention of marrying them, like I always do concerning my favorite couple), or how about the wild card, Randy and Christa?**

**And, as I mentioned in the beginning, the person who overheard Matt and Adam is not who you think. Yes, it's a she but she now has back-up. I'll leave you with a clue: they both work with WWE and he made a huge comeback (spoilers for tonight)! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	13. Questions finally answered

**I know I'm supposed to be updating, but my mind has been drifting to my Law & Order stories. But, I'm sad to say that we're nearing the end. I had such a great time writing this story and I'm already working on some more Hunter/Lita stories, including one that has something to do with a pregnancy.**

**On a side note: The mystery man and woman will be revealed in this chapter, too! Oh, yeah, and this is gonna be an EXTREMELY long chapter (probably the longest chapter I'd ever written in my life) because a lot of questions will finally be answered!**

**On another side note: This is my version of what happened at the Royal Rumble.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_The Royal Rumble_

_1/28/2007_

_Hunter's locker room_

This is it. The moment he's been waiting for all year. The moment where his career could once again change for the better. The moment where a huge opportunity awaits him.

In just a few moments, Hunter Hearst Helmsley a.k.a Triple H will walk down to Vince's office to pick out a number, the number that represent his entry in the Royal Rumble. He has spent all week preparing for the big event; complete with intense training, eating right and stimulating his mind. Not to mention, engaging in some really hot, scorching sex with Amy for good measure.

He was in his locker room, stretching his body. He knew Amy was now in good hands, hanging out with Melina and Trish because he knew something was about to go down tonight. Lillian was at ringside, doing her job while Randy, Andrew and Dwayne too prepared for tonight's event.

However, He was concerned with Matt and Adam's attitude in recent weeks. They just kept glaring at Ames for no reason at all. Hunter knew he needed to keep an eye on those two, knowing that they have something up their sleeves.

"Knock, knock," Amy said playfully as she walked in.

"Babe, what's going on? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

She laughed as she went over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. His fears melted away the moment she pressed her lips to his.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm just here to say good luck tonight," she said softly.

"Thank you. But, like I said before, even if I don't win tonight, I'm already a winner because my biggest reward is being with you. I love you with all of my heart and soul, Ames. Nothing and nobody will change how I feel about you," he whispered.

"I know, baby. I love you, too. I just wanted to say good luck," she said, smiling slyly.

"You know..." his voice trailed off.

"Uh-oh. What are you thinking about, mister?" she narrowed her eyes at him and smiled.

"The show don't start for another hour, so I was thinking maybe we could..." he winked.

She knew where he was getting at. She kicked the door closed with her foot.

"You're horrible, you know that?" she giggled as he pulled her down on the floor.

"But you love me," he said as he began peeling her clothes off her now heated body.

"That's true," she laughed.

X

_10 minutes later_

_Edge's locker room_

"This is it, man. There's no turning back. You can't back out now. We have to do it," Matt said, glaring at his partner.

Adam nodded his head. "I know, Matt. I'm ready to do this. But, what if our second plan doesn't work? We already used Johnny and we know how that turned out."

Matt sighed. "Like I said before, we'll go to plan B. I don't want Amy being with anyone. She deserves to be alone and miserable. As for Johnny, I was planning on getting rid of him, anyway. He meant nothing to me. I'm surprised Nathan did all the work for us."

"He'll do anything to protect Melina. He loves the bitch, what can I say?" Adam huffed. They both found out yesterday that Nathan wasn't gonna be charged with Johnny's attack after Melina confirmed to the police that her ex-boyfriend beat her with a leather belt and attacked her friends.

"Furthermore, I heard Vince gave him the boot. He can't stand men using women for their own personal pleasure," Adam added on.

"That's coming from a man who has slept with nearly every blonde who came here. He has a lot of fucking nerve!" Matt snapped.

"Well, like you said, he was no good to us, anyway. So, we need to get going and get this show on the road. After tonight, Ames will never be with anyone again," Adam said, smiling evilly.

Matt reached inside his bag and pulled out a long strand of thick rope.

"Yes, my friend. She'll never be with anyone ever again. And, if anyone tries to get in the way, we'll take care of them, too." he smiled brightly.

X

_30 minutes later_

_Women's locker room_

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Melina asked, smiling surprisingly as the woman walked inside, smiling brightly.

"It's been a while since I've been in here, but I thought I would stop by and see how you're doing," she said, smiling.

"All right, what's really going on?" Melina asked, shaking her head.

The woman closed the door behind her. "Okay, I need your help, but you can't tell anyone what we're about to do."

"No problem. I won't say anything," Melina agreed.

"Matt and Adam are plotting something against Ames tonight. I don't know what it is, but it's not good. They want her to be alone and miserable for the rest of her life. And, the funny thing is, they have women in their lives: Adam has Torrie and Matt has Ashley. I still don't know why they wanna mess with Ames," she said.

Melina sighed. "Because they're pissed off that she moved on to someone else. Hunter loves her. He treats her like a queen. Matt and Adam can't handle it."

The woman smiled, happy to hear that Hunter has found someone who truly loves him. It wasn't like she didn't, because she did, but her heart went to someone else. It went to someone we all know and love very well (wink, wink).

"So, what's the plan?" Melina asked.

"I'm not alone. I got some help. During the Rumble match tonight, they're gonna try to hurt Hunter really badly."

"So, you want me to make sure that Amy's out of sight, because they're gonna get her, right?" Melina asked, looking curious.

"Exactly. So, when the lights go off, Hunter will be able to get out of harm's way. Then, when the lights come back on, I'll appear on the ramp to drop the bomb," she said, smiling.

"Adam and Matt won't give up, though. They'll probably have another plan simmering," Melina warned.

"Which is why my fiancé is covering all the bases. They're not gonna get away with what they did to her. I warned them to stay away from her; hell, I even had them shipped to another brand, but I guess that didn't work," she explained, shaking her head.

Melina shook her head in disbelief. "They won't stop. Just like my ex-boyfriend didn't stop."

"Nathan and Christa told me what happened with you yesterday. How did Johnny get to be so...crazy?" she asked.

"Almost two years ago, I caught him in bed with another woman. I was heartbroken, crushed and upset. He declared that he never wanted to see me again. I later found out that she was pregnant. I'd always wanted to have children, but my dream faded when I caught them together."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mel. I didn't know," she said sadly.

"I didn't date for a while because Johnny bad mouthed me in front of all of my friends; saying I wasn't good enough, how I was weak and frigid in bed. He even said he never loved me. I had never been so humiliated in my life. And when I found out that he proposed to her, my heart just kept breaking. I contemplated committing suicide once because I was so depressed. My ex had gotten to me. It took me a long while before I started dating again," Melina explained, her voice cracking.

"But, you found Nate, right?" she asked.

Melina smiled. "More like we found each other. Last year, we met at a concert he was performing at. Amy introduced us. We hit it off right away. I was honest with him about everything, including my last relationship. We became really close. It didn't take long for us to start dating exclusively."

"I was so happy to see a smile on your face, Mel. When I saw you two together, I couldn't stop jumping up and down," she said happily.

"Everyone was happy for us...except Johnny. He was pissed that I'd moved on. He wanted me to be alone. He told me so once. Every single time I'd run into him, he'd glare, like I'm some disease or something."

"What happened to his pregnant fiancee?" she asked.

Melina laughed sarcastically. "Oh, you're gonna love this. Turns out that she was already married when she accepted his marriage proposal. Her and the husband were separated at the time. But, Johnny was shocked to learn that she'd got an abortion. And here's the real shocker: the baby she was carrying was not even his; it was her husband's. And they already had four children together."

She shook her head in disbelief. "So that made him so crazy?"

"That and when he found out I'm now engaged. He totally flipped the script when he saw me with my engagement ring on, so when he came at me with a leather belt yesterday, I knew I was in big trouble."

"I want you to know, my father fired him. And Nathan won't be charged because he was acting out of protection of you, Ames and Christa," she assured her.

"I know. Everyone told me," Melina said.

"We're gonna make sure nothing like this happens to Amy," she said as she headed towards the door.

"Thanks for listening to me. I really appreciate it," Melina said, smiling.

She smiled back at her. "What are friends for? I'll talk to you later."

As they went their separate ways, they didn't know two blond women were listening. Both of them seething with indescribable fury. They couldn't believe the men in their lives are pulling such a dangerous stunt on Ames. Now, they both feel guilty for treating her like crap; knowing that she's been treated like shit by Adam and Matt the entire time.

They knew what they had to do now. They had no other choice. They had to make things right.

For Amy.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Showtime_

_Orton's locker room_

"You're ready, right, Legend Killer?" Christa asked her boyfriend, who was doing push ups on the floor.

"Been ready, baby. I'm long overdue for another title shot," Randy grunted.

She just nodded her head. She was deep in thought, though. She still didn't tell anyone about the terrible ordeal she went through with those two assholes. She had kept it in for so long that she completely forgotten about it...until she saw them again.

"Something on your mind, beautiful?" he asked as he got up off the floor and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I can't believe this is happening. Melina told me that Matt and Adam are plotting something against Ames. Why can't they leave her alone?" _And why can't they leave me alone? _She thought.

"Because they're so jealous of her. She's finally happy and they're trying to destroy it," he explained as he pulled against him.

"They did the same thing to me," she whispered.

"What? What did you say? I didn't hear you," he said, looking confused.

"Randy, I can't do this anymore. I thought I could handle it. I thought I did a good job avoiding them. But, when I saw them again, everything that happened came flooding back. I wanted to forget," she said as she broke down and started crying.

"Baby, what is it? You can tell me. Who were the men who broke your heart?" he asked more forcefully.

"It was...Matt, then Adam," she finally revealed.

Anger boiled in his veins. His girlfriend has had her heartbroken by those two goons. He wanted to kill them.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"I was with Matt first. Everything was great at first. But, then, something happened and he just changed. I became the brunt of his anger. He abused me, he cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. She miscarried shortly after. He just turned into this monster. Then, one day, I came home and he was gone. Took everything I had. I called the bank and found out that he cleaned out my bank account. I was so messed up, I didn't know what to do. I even tried to take my own life because I was so depressed," she explained.

"So, how did Adam wound up in the picture?" Randy asked, looking curious.

She sighed deeply. "I didn't know he was with Torrie at the time. He told me every single lie he could think of and, like a fucking fool, I believed him. I loved him, too. But, he turned out to be just like Matt: abusive, controlling and manipulative. He cheated on me. Had I known that he was marrying Torrie a lot sooner, I would've walked away. But, in the end, he took my money and left me. I never saw them again until I heard they were pulling the same tricks on Ames."

"I can't believe I ever knew them. I can't believe I was even friends with them," he mumbled.

Christa laid her head against his chest. "I didn't tell anyone because I was still hurting. Matt and Adam wanted me to be alone. That's why they're plotting to split Amy and Hunter up tonight. Melina told me what was going on when I ran into her."

"We won't let it happen, I promise you that. Besides, Matt and Adam are fucking fools. They should know Hunter always have a trick up his sleeve," Randy smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

She just nodded her head slowly. "I hope so, Ran. I really hope so."

X

_1 hour later_

_The Royal Rumble match_

Hunter couldn't remember being this psyched in a long time. He was tossing guys in the ring like they were trash. Currently it was him, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Shelton Benjamin and Carlito in the ring, beating each other senseless. The crowd were on their feet and they couldn't wait to find out who's coming out next.

The buzzer went off and...Matt Hardy's theme song blasted through the speakers. The crowd booed loudly at the elder Hardy as he came out; apparently the fans haven't forgiven him for dumping Amy.

He completely disregarded them as he slid in the ring, gunning right for Hunter, who was too busy beating the holy hell out of Edge. He clobbered the veteran superstar from behind, which knocked Hunter down on the mat. That gave Edge enough time to recover.

"You know what to do," Matt whispered to the blond. Adam nodded his head and soon, they went and carried on with their plans.

Meanwhile, in the women's locker room, Amy, Christa, Trish and Melina were watching the match on the tube. They noticed Adam and Matt beating Hunter to the point where he started bleeding on his forehead. Amy got worried because she didn't remember reading anything about her boyfriend bleeding in the script.

"Guys, something's not right. Hunter's not supposed to bleed," she said to the other ladies.

"Now that I think about it, you're on to something, Ames. I have a shaking feeling that something's about to go down," Christa agreed, looking worried.

Melina just nodded her head. She knew something's about to go down, but she couldn't tell anyone else. Christa also knew, too, and that made her nervous.

Suddenly, the ladies jumped up when the door opened. They breathed a sigh of relief when Torrie and Ashley walked in, looking somewhat confused. The others just ignored them.

"We need to talk to you, Ames," Ashley said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you. To the both of you," Amy said, gritting her teeth.

"Please, Amy, just hear us out. We know what Matt and Adam are plotting against you," Torrie said, sounding sincere.

"What the fuck?! How did you know?!" Melina snapped as she bolted from her seat.

"We overheard you and her talking," Ashley admitted.

"Okay, so you heard what they said. What's your point?" Christa snorted.

"The point is, Matt and Adam want you to be alone, Amy. They're planning on breaking you and Hunter up tonight. But, we heard that she's planning on 'dropping the bomb' on them," Torrie said, feeling frustrated.

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "Matt and Adam want me to be alone and miserable? What the hell is their problem?"

"The problem is that they don't how to leave well enough alone! Well, I'm sick and fucking tired of them! Why can't they leave well enough alone?!" Christa exploded, causing the other ladies to look at her in shock.

"Damn, Chris, where's the fire?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Christa said as she broke down and cried.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as she pulled her in her arms.

"Ames, I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you, but I don't wanna lose our friendship," she said before she took a deep breath. "You're weren't the only one who got played by those two goons."

"I wasn't?" Amy asked, arching her eyebrow.

"No. It was me," Christa mumbled incoherently.

"Let me get this straight: Matt and Adam are the guys who caused you to nearly commit suicide?! They're the ones who stole all your money?! I can't believe this!" Amy exclaimed harshly, understanding what her best friend was saying.

"Ames, please, I know I should've told you sooner, but I was so hurt and depressed. They hurt me so bad. They took all my money and left me high and dry. They abused me. God, I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted...oh, my God! Look at this!!" Christa said, pointing to the tv.

On the screen, the lights went out for a moment. Then, it was cut back on a second later. Hunter was nowhere in sight and the only ones standing in the ring was Matt and Edge. Both of them were confused

Suddenly,_ I'm All Grown Up_ blasted through the speakers. The crowd went nuts as Stephanie McMahon came out through the curtains, looking delicious in a short black sleeveless dress. She smiled sweetly at her fans before she turned her attention to the two men in the ring.

"What's up?" she shouted out, only to have the crowd respond in a enormous manner.

"Now, I know you're wondering why I'm here and it concerns the two men standing in the ring. Matt, Adam, I told you two to leave Lita alone, but you didn't listen to me. You disobeyed my orders and you undermined my authority. Well, that won't be happening anymore. But, before I take care of you, I have a huge announcement to make," Stephanie said, glaring at them.

"What announcement?" Melina asked, looking interested.

"You tell me," Ashley said, shaking her head.

"As you know, almost two years ago, we lost one of the greatest superstars in the history of the WWE. He decided he wanted to pursue his dreams outside the business. Well, I'm so pleased to inform you that as of last week, this man has re-signed with us. And, I decided to have him as the general manager of Monday Night RAW. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'm pleased to reintroduce to you, my fiancé, the first undisputed WWE champion in history and the new general manager of RAW...CHRIS JERICHO!!"

_Break the Walls Down _blasted through the speakers as the blond superstar came out through the curtains. The crowd went absolutely nuts, the gang in the locker room stood in complete shock and Adam and Matt stood in the ring with fury burning in their eyes.

"The Sexy Beast is back, baby!" he screamed into the microphone Stephanie was holding. Before she could react, he took her in his arms, dipped her and planted a scorching kiss on her.

"Jericho's back?! I can't believe this!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Did you see the looks on Adam and Matt's faces? I couldn't stop cracking up!" Christa giggled.

"Now that the Y2J is back and ready to go, me and my future wife have only two words for the both of you," Chris said, smirking. Stephanie raised the microphone up to both of their mouths and shouted...

"YOU'RE FIRED!!"

Matt threw a fit while Adam just stood there, frozen in shock. Without them knowing, Triple H and Shawn Michaels managed to get back in the ring, grabbed them and threw them over the top rope. The crowd went absolutely insane.

Amy jumped up and down in joy. She was so happy the drama with her ex-boyfriends were finally over. She can finally move on with the one person she loves more than anything in the world.

She couldn't wait.

X

_One hour later_

_Hunter's locker room_

Amy waited outside Hunter's locker room. She kept looking at her watch; silently telling her boyfriend to hurry up. They were going to a local club to celebrate his second Royal Rumble win, then they were gonna go back to their hotel room to have their own little celebration afterward.

"YOU BITCH!"

She raised her head up and sighed deeply when Matt and Adam approached her. They were both pissed off and she could tell because of the way the looked at her.

"What do you want?!" she snapped. She was in no mood to deal with them right now.

"You bitch, you knew what was going on the entire time!" Matt screamed in her face.

"No I didn't. I didn't know what you two goons had planned," she said honestly.

"Bullshit! You knew, tramp! Someone told you, didn't they?!" Adam screamed.

"You know what, yes, I was told. But, guess what? Ashley and Torrie told me!" she screamed right back at them.

"You're lying!" Matt and Adam snapped.

"No, I'm not! God, they came into the locker room and told me everything! Christa told me everything, too! How you two used and abused her. How you both stole all her money and disappeared. I can't believe I ever loved you both! It's obvious you don't harbor any feelings for anyone, not even for yourselves!" Amy snapped.

"Christa deserved to be alone, just like you and just like Melina! You're a bunch of bitches!" Matt shouted.

"Oh, yeah, she's such a bitch that she told me you used Johnny to throw her off guard. Too bad Nathan came in and saved us. He not only attacked her, but he attacked me and Christa as well. Now, he's finding a new job, just like the both of you. We don't need you in our lives anymore! So, how does it feel to be embarrassed and humiliated now, you carcasses?!" she smirked smugly.

"You fucking whore!" Matt and Adam both lunged at her, but, before they could get their hands on her, several people pulled them back and threw them down on the floor. They proceeded to beat the holy hell out of them without incident.

Amy decided she didn't wanna stand there and watch. She went inside her boyfriend's locker room and waited for him to get ready.

She was now prepared to move on with her life.

**Damn, that was a really long chapter! I decided to have one more confrontation at the club before Amy can finally be happy. And that happens in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. On bended knee

**Okay, I did promise one more confrontation before Lita can be happy again, and I'm gonna deliver it. Besides, I have a twist coming up towards the end and I think you're gonna love it. And, if you're wondering if Torrie and Ashley will finally wise up and leave, that's gonna happen, too.**

**I still can't get over last week's RAW. I loved every single minute of it (thank God I taped it). Seeing Lita and Trish again; I couldn't stop jumping up and down!**

**On a side note: Boyz II Men alert! Boyz II Men alert! I'm using two of their songs (one in this chapter) because I think they would definitely serve its proper purpose!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_1 hour later_

_Jasmine's_

Amy couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time.

She laughed, giggled, jumped up and down and sighed in content as she swayed in Hunter's strong arms. He dipped her, making her giggle some more. She loved dancing in his arms. She felt like nothing can go wrong whenever she's with him.

The club was in full effect when the superstars came in after the show tonight. Because they were so well loved that they got drinks for free, which they took full opportunity in doing it. Now, they're having a good time.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna continue slowing things down with a Boyz II Men ballad. So, fellas, grab your ladies and let the music take over you._

Hunter didn't let her go. He didn't wanna let her go. She understood because she tightened her arms around his neck. She didn't want him to let her go. Matter of fact, she didn't wanna let him go.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

He smiled. "I love you, too, Bella. I love you so much."

"I'm so glad everything's over. Now I can move on with you. We can be together without any problems," she admitted, grinning from ear to ear.

"I feel the same way. I'm gonna make you the happiest woman in the world. You're gonna be treated like a queen by me," he assured her.

"Good. Now, let's dance. This happens to be one of my favorite Boyz II Men songs," she giggled.

"As you wish, beautiful. BTW, I happen to love this song as well. You think Nathan serenades Melina when they sleep at night?" he chuckled.

"I'm pretty certain he does. She told me he even sings to her while they're making love," she giggled as the song began to play.

_Darlin' I can't explain_

_Where did we lose our way_

_Girl it's drivin' me insane_

_And I know I just need one more chance_

_To prove my love to you_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll guarantee_

_That I'll never let you go_

Other couples began filling the dance floor. It was obvious that the song has a much more meaning to them. It wasn't just a simple love song. It was much more personal.

"God, would you look at Amy and Hunter? They can't leave each other alone even if they tried," Melina giggled as she swayed in Nate's arms.

"It's obvious, baby. They love each other. Just like I love you," he replied, planting a kiss on her forehead gently.

"I love you, too. Say, I know we're not planning on getting married until this summer, but..." her voice trailed. It's amazing that you can hear someone even with the music blasting.

"You wanna get married sooner, right? Well, you know what, honey? I was thinking the same thing," he admitted, grinning foolishly.

She was stunned. "Really?"

"How about we move our wedding up, let's say, within the next month or two? I really need to make an honest woman out of you," he suggested with a smile. She didn't care. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how you get things back _

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

Christa laid her head against Randy's shoulder and sighed deeply. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her. He never thought he could ever love a girl like her. He's been known for playing around the bush when it came to beautiful women, but now, he was happy she came along and tamed him.

"Randy?" she called out to him.

"Yes, baby?" he responded.

"I love you," she finally admitted.

He smirked. "Well, it just so happens that I love you, too."

She smiled. They continued dancing, not caring about what comes their way for now.

_So many nights I dream of you_

_Holding my pillow tight_

_I know I don't need to be alone_

_When I open up my eyes_

_To face reality_

_Every moment without you_

_It seems like eternity_

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

Ashley sat at the bar, drinking a peach margarita. She scanned through the dance floor and groveled at the couples who were so in love with each other. It made her feel so fucking sick to her stomach because she couldn't remember ever being so in love with Matt. God, that man has changed and it wasn't for the better. He kept fixating on Amy and how he wanted her to be alone.

She realized that he never loved her. He was just using her to make Amy jealous and it worked so far. He flaunted her around like she was his puppet. But, the problem was, she really loved him. She was really looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him. However, the moment she learned of his true intentions, everything fell apart.

Ashley knew what she had to now. She decided she wasn't about to used and abused anymore. Hell, if Amy was able to move on with Hunter, maybe she could move on to someone else as well. Ash knew Torrie was thinking the same thing. She had just about enough of Adam.

"Hey, Ash," a deep male voice called out to her. She looked up and was surprised to see the WWE champion John Cena appear.

"What's going on, champ?" she giggled as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing. Thought I could come here and chill. Didn't feel like going back to my room," he admitted.

"I hear you. I didn't feel like going back to my room, either," she replied.

"Heard you and Matt are on the outs," he came right out and said.

"That's true. God, had I known what kind of tricks he was pulling, I would've never gave him the time of day. But, I was in love with the man. I was gonna marry him," she confessed.

"I know. What I wanna know is why did he and Edge messed with Amy all this time?" John asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"They wanted her to be alone. They used me and Torrie as guinea pigs to see their plans through," Ashley said.

"Jerks. No one deserves to get their heart broken. I'm glad Amy decided to move on. Hunter's a really good guy," he said, smiling.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"Listen, you wanna dance?" he asked out of the blue, which shocked the hell out of her.

She couldn't speak. She just nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and led her out on the dance floor.

_Can we go back to the days our love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong_

_Can somebody tell me how you get things back_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh God give me a reason_

_I'm down on bended knee_

_I'll never walk again until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knee_

Torrie walked inside and immediately noticed all the couples slow dancing with each other on the dance floor. That alone made her sick to her stomach. Newly single and desperate, the blond bombshell knew she has her work cut out for her. Looking for a new love will be challenging but she can do it. Besides, it wasn't like she couldn't do better without her now estrange husband.

Noticing the most sexiest man she'd ever seen, the playboy cover girl knew she had to make him hers. Without warning, she grabbed him and pulled him out on the dance floor, where the too much in love couples were too busy in their own little worlds.

_Gonna swallow my pride_

_Say I'm sorry_

_Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me_

_I want a new life_

_And I want it with you_

_If you feel the same_

_Don't ever let it go_

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love_

_It can heal al things_

_We won't hurt anymore_

_No I don't believe our love's terminal_

_I'm down on my knees begging your please _

_Come home_

Laying her head against his shoulder, Amy couldn't be more happier in her life right now. She looked up and saw Hunter grinning at her.

"What are you grinning about?" she teased.

"I have you in my arms. That's why I'm grinning," he said, still grinning.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that all?"

"No. Ames, can I tell you something?" he asked. He looked nervous.

"I hope you're not breaking up with me," she said frantically. She couldn't handle another heartbreak.

"It's nothing like that, baby. Well, Ames, I love you with all my heart and soul. You've brought joy in my life and I can't imagine being with anyone else. You have made me the happiest son of a bitch alive and now, I just wanna spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm trying to say is...I wanna make you my wife."

"W-what?" she stammered. Everyone on the dance floor stopped doing what they were doing and were surprised to see Hunter get down on one knee.

"Amy Christine Dumas, I love you with everything I have to offer. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? Baby, will you marry me?" he asked, smiling.

_Wanna build a new life_

_Just you and me_

_Gonna make you my wife_

_Raise a family_

"Baby, will you marry me? What a fucking joke!" Matt mocked as he appeared with Adam trailing close behind.

"What do you want now?! God, you can't leave well enough alone if you couldn't get the disease coming out of your ass!!" Amy snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me, bitch! We still have some unfinished business with you!" Matt snapped back.

"God, you don't know when to leave me alone, don't you?! Well, read my lips: I'm done with you. I'm done with the both of you. Leave me the fuck alone and get out of my way. As you can see, I'm with a real man! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give him an answer because he proposed marriage to me," she snorted before she turned back around and faced the man she loves. But, Matt grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him. He and Adam looked pissed off.

"Let me go, you ass! Don't let me sic my man on you two!" she screamed.

"She'll do it!" Hunter screamed as he lunged at the two men. But, Adam blocked his path.

"Let me go!" Amy screamed again.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Adam screamed in her face. She wasn't about to be used as a verbal punching bag anymore so she raised her hand up and smacked them both in their faces.

"YOU FUCKING TRAMP!" they both screamed. They both went to lunge at her when, out of nowhere, Ashley and Torrie jumped in and proceeded to kick them both where it really hurts. Matt and Adam doubled over, groaning in pain as they crashed on the floor. Moments, security came in and threw them out.

"Ash, Tor, I can't believe this. Why did you two do it? Why did you have a change of heart?" Amy said, looking shocked.

"We couldn't let them hurt you or anyone else anymore. I'm filing for divorce and Ashley called off her engagement. We realized they were just using us to make your life miserable," Torrie admitted.

Amy nodded her head in agreement, understanding what they're saying.

"Listen, Ames, we wanna apologize for the way we treated you. We didn't know what they were planning. And, because we were with them, we got sucked into their lies and deceit," Ashley said sadly, lowering her head in shame.

"It's not your fault, girls. But, if it makes you feel any better, all is forgiven between us. Besides, I never hated the both you," Amy said with a smile.

"Really?" Torrie said, looking surprised.

"Really," Amy said, still smiling.

Ashley and Torrie returned her smile with their own as they went back to their respective dance partners, leaving the redhead alone with the man she loves. He winked at her, which made her melt with desire. She couldn't be more in love with him now.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, here's my answer: yes. I will marry you, Hunter Hearst Helmsley," she grinned foolishly.

He grinned as he scooped her up in his strong arms. They were both laughing, crying and kissing like two little kids in the playground. They were just so in love with each other.

"Well, the son of a bitch did it," Randy chuckled. He, Christa, Melina and Nathan sat at the table, watching the whole thing. They couldn't help but smile at the happy couple.

"Let's toast to that," Nathan suggested as he raised his champagne glass up in the air. They others did the same thing. Together, they clinked their glasses together.

Life was really good.

**Next chapter, the private celebration and then, the weddings! You decided whose wedding you wanna see! Stay tuned!**

**On, and the Boyz II Men song I used: **_**On Bended Knee.**_

**Please review!**


	15. Private celebration

**I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, but, as I mentioned so many times, I had some other stories to work on. But, don't fear, I finally got the time to update this one. As I said before, this story's coming to an end. I have about roughly 1 or 2 more chapters to go and then I'll finally be done. I have a major wedding chapter to write and it looks like you wanna see my favorite couple tie the knot, so the next chapter will come next week, as planned. You asked, you shall receive.**

**On a side note: There's a 'R' rated scene here. You've been warned.**

**BTW, just two days until the Royal Rumble. I can't wait! It's gonna be so exciting. On a sad note, though, Bobby Lashley won't be coming back. I was shocked when I heard the news.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_2 hours later_

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room_

Hunter and Amy couldn't wait to cut out of the bar so they could be alone, but, unfortunately, their friends end up tagging along; insisting that they celebrate the couple's newfound engagement. So, with little resistance and reluctance, they ended up in the couple's hotel room and continued where they left off at the club.

It was close to three a.m. when they still were dancing and having a good time. Even though they had another RAW show within hours, that didn't stop them from having a good time; drinking, laughing, making out, among other things.

Then, it was finally time to leave. Hunter couldn't wait another minute to have the redhead in his arms so he stopped the music.

"All right! Anyone who didn't get engaged tonight...GET OUT! My fiancee and I need a good night's sleep," the blond teased as he opened the door and proceeded to push people out.

"Alright, alright, we're going. Come on, everyone, Hunter and Ames needs to..." Melina giggled as she and Nate left.

"Please don't say it. We already know. You don't have to tell us," Trish groaned lightly, smiling at Amy while she and Andrew walked out the door.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours. Try not to kill her, man. Let the woman breathe," Dwayne joked as he left, holding Lillian's hand.

"Yeah, I would like to see my best friend _today_," Christa laughed as she and Randy left. Hunter closed the door, not before he put a 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob, then he leaned against it, looking into Amy's hazel eyes. A wicked smile appeared on his face.

"What?" she teased, wiggling her hips in a sassy manner.

"You're such a tease, baby girl," he chuckled as he went over and pulled her into his strong arms. He leaned down and slanted his mouth over hers ruthlessly, making her moan when his tongue came in contact with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him; moaning again when she felt his growing erection pressing against her stomach. Before long, she was starting to feel wet from just that little contact.

"You're so beautiful, Ames. I can't wait to call you mine," he whispered as he held her face in his hands.

"You already have, baby. You already have," she whispered back before it was her turn to slant her mouth on his. He groaned as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, then laying her down upon it gently.

It wasn't long before he joined her on the mattress. Their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies and once there was nothing to keep them, all hell broke loose.

They couldn't wait another minute to have each other.

First off, Hunter had his hands on her breasts, tweaking her swollen, sore nipples with his fingers. Amy threw her head back and moaned when he leaned down and fastened his mouth around one of them, sucking softly with his teeth. When he did the same to the other, she felt like she was melting into a pool of delicious ecstasy. She sunk further down on the bed when he leaned over and started sucking on her neck tenderly, making sure he marked her well. But, even he knew she was already his the moment he declared his love for her.

Hunter went further down; kissing her breasts gently before he reached her stomach, peppering her belly button with light licks of his tongue, making her knees buckle. Then, he parted her legs with his hands and slipped one finger inside her swollen opening, causing her to burn with desire. Only Hunter Hearst Helmsley could make her burn. Only he could make her melt with desire.

And only he could show her how much he really loves her.

He slipped another finger inside of her; pressing on her clit with gentle force. He somehow managed to get in contact with her G-spot. She screamed out his name when he did this, causing her to convulse into a million pieces. Not even Matt or Adam could hold a candle to what's happening right now. Hunter was a far better love than the both of them combined.

"Hunter, please, don't make me wait any longer," Amy whimpered softly. He smiled at her for a second before he placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. She moaned again when he leaned down and started lapping her up with his skillful tongue. She thrashed her head from side to side and screamed when he brought her to the brink over and over again. Before long, she blew apart in his arms.

"That was amazing," she said as she was coming down from her high.

He smiled evilly. "I'm just getting started, baby. You ain't seen nothing yet."

He moved on top of her and slanted his mouth over hers yet again; attacking her lips with his teeth and tongue. He loved kissing her; her lips were addictive. He could never get enough of her lips. He could never get enough kissing her.

He stilled her wiggling hips with his hands as he slowly push inside of her. She hissed lightly in his ear as he went all the way in, waiting for a moment before she gave the okay to continue.

"Don't stop," she breathed. That was all he needed to hear. He began moving his hips, pounding into her slowly, making sure her needs came first. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his shoulders, making him bleed. But, that only added fuel to his even growing desire for her. With a growl escaping his lips, he picked up the pace and started moving faster, bumping her cervix over and over again.

But, Amy didn't want her fiancé to do all the work, so with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and sat right on top of him; her legs wrapped over his back. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she was bringing them close to their respective peaks. With her hands on his chest, she was moving in a frantic pace. She was determined to make him scream out his pleasures.

She smirked in victory when he threw his head back and screamed. But, she wound up moaning herself when she felt her own release building in the pit of her stomach. When the time came, as expected, they both reached their respective peaks at the same time. They held on to each other tightly as a second climax sealed their fates. Afterwards, they laid in each other's arms; trading soft kisses and ardent touches.

"You were amazing," she cooed softly. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"So were you," he replied, kissing her forehead gently.

"Let's get married as soon as possible," she said out of the blue.

He looked at her questioningly. "How soon are we talking about here?"

"Two weeks?" she said sheepishly.

"Two weeks?! Baby, that's a little too soon, don't you think? Don't you want a wedding? I would love to see you walk down the aisle wearing your wedding dress. I would love to see someone give you away. Why don't you ask Vince to give you away? He sees you as a second daughter, anyway," he replied softly.

She snorted. "In case you forgotten, Einstein, my father's dead. He kill my mother, brother and himself because of me. I tried to run away from home so many times. Because of what I tried to do, my family's dead. I lost everything because my father blamed me. He said it was my fault."

"And, like I told you before, Ames, you're not at fault. Your father was crazy. He didn't know what he was doing. He was trying to prove a point, which he failed. He killed your mother, brother and himself because he just lost his mind. He couldn't handle the fact that you were rebelling against him," he assured her.

"And that's the problem, Hunt. My father never gave a damn about me. I was always alone. When I first started traveling, I spent all my holidays alone. Even Thanksgiving was tough. I had a huge dinner set up, only to find that Billy had reenlisted in the navy and my parents, whose marriage was unraveling, were over in Australia. So, I ended up eating alone while I was crying. I couldn't believe this was happening. I spent all my holidays alone and I couldn't do a damn thing to change it," she said, tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

He held her close to him. "You're changing it, all right. Because you have me now. You're never gonna be alone again. I'm here, always and forever."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess I just can't wait another minute to call you my husband, that's all," she said, then paused for a second. She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"What is it, Mrs. Helmsley?" he smiled wickedly.

"Hunter, make love to me," she demanded as she moved on top of him.

"Again? Woman, don't you ever stop?" he chuckled. He gasped when she fused their bodies together as one once again.

"With you? Never," she giggled as she began moving.

"Thank God," he moaned.

X

_January 29, 2007_

_Monday Night RAW_

_Women's locker room_

"So Andrew and I are gonna have to push back our wedding..._again,_" Trish groaned as she was reading her magazine.

"What? Why?" Melina asked, looking through wedding dresses on her computer.

"Cause, ironically, my younger sister's getting married on Valentine's day, too. I swear, I wanna kill Melissa sometimes," Trish mumbled.

"You know, you don't have to push it. Why don't you and Melissa have a double wedding? It'll save you time and money, plus, do you really wanna push back, since it took you a long time to actually get it together?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows.

Trish thought about it for a moment. "No, I guess not. I'll run it by her; see what she thinks."

Just then, Lillian walked in, holding a water bottle in her hands. She was smiling, more than she usually does. The ladies wondered why she was in such a good mood.

"What gives, Garcia?" Christa quipped.

"Hmm, what gives, huh? What gives is that...I'M PREGNANT!" Lillian exclaimed.

The other ladies squealed with delight. Within minutes, they were all hugging the blond; touching her still flat belly to find the baby.

"Girls, I'm only a couple of weeks along," Lillian reminded them.

"I can't believe this. You're having a baby!" Melina squealed with delight.

"I know. Isn't it crazy?" Lillian smiled.

"Oh, God, if this baby turns out to be just like you, we better run," Christa teased.

"Please. This baby will turn out to be just like Rocky," Lillian reminded them, thinking about her husband.

"If that baby cocks that eyebrow, I'm gonna wring Rocky's neck," Amy laughed.

"Either way, your baby is gonna be one hot little mama," Trish beamed.

"Or daddy," Lillian reminded them.

"Or daddy," the others mocked.

Amy just stepped back and looked at her friends. At this point, nothing could go wrong. She has a wonderful future husband, great friends, a great career and for once, no thoughts about her former boyfriends came into her mind. She was the happiest she's ever been and nothing can stand in her way.

Nothing.

**Like I said, I have about one or two more chapters to go here. And, yes, it's all fluffy and lovey-dovey. Oh, and this is your last chance to tell me which wedding do you wanna see. Don't let me down. See you next Friday with a brand new update!**

**Please review!**


	16. Wedding day galore

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. Yes, it's the wedding. And, sadly, this is the second to last chapter of this story. I had so much fun writing this and I'm so happy my Hunter/Lita muses returned big time. Once I'm done with this story, I can work on that other Hunter/Lita story I completely abandoned. I have some major things in store for that one.**

**And, I'm so happy that I've been living up to my promise. All my stories have been updated the way I wanted to, so I won't have to stress over which one I have to update next. Now, I know and I couldn't be more prouder.**

**SmackDown is tonight! I can't wait.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_July 7, 2007_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_Hunter and Amy's wedding_

"Girls, I can't believe it! It less than an hour, I'm gonna become Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley!" Amy exclaimed as she examined her wedding dress. She couldn't believe she was wearing it. She couldn't believe the day was finally hear. After months of preparations, she's gonna join her life with him today. And she couldn't be happier.

"I know, girlfriend. You couldn't stop talking about it when we arrived," Melina giggled. The bridesmaids were wearing a lavender strapless dress with the slit up the front. Amy didn't want them to wear anything hideous, so when she saw it, she knew it was perfect. And they look beautiful.

"Believe me, Bella, I'm gonna be like this in two more months," a newly engaged Christa beamed, proudly sporting her diamond engagement ring. She and Randy got engaged at Trish's wedding on Valentine's day.

"Are you nervous at all, Ames?" a newly married Melina asked, proudly sporting a gold wedding band on her finger. She and Nathan finally got married three months ago because they couldn't wait any longer to call each other husband and wife. She was just so in love with him.

"Will someone help me up? God, I can't see my own feet here," a six-month-pregnant Lillian groaned as she sat on the sofa.

"You just wait, woman. We need to put the finishing touches on Amy's dress. After all, you're getting married today!" Melina exclaimed.

Amy couldn't keep her excitement down herself. She still couldn't believe she was marrying the man of her dreams. After years of heartache, years of pain and suffering, a new light dawned upon her and she wasn't about to ruin it. For once in her life, she was extremely happy. No more pain, no more suffering and no more heartache.

And she was too happy to know that Matt and Adam doesn't bother her or her friends anymore. Since they got fired, they both went down towards a terrible path. Matt contracted a STD from another former lover after Ashley called off her engagement and started dating John Cena and Adam started drinking heavily after Torrie divorced him and quickly got engaged to someone else.

When her engagement to Hunter became public, Vince offered to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Amy was touched he wanted to do this, since he was the other father figure she had in her life. He was the first one who knew about her terrible past and since she and Stephanie are like sisters, she knew she would fit right in.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Fearing the worst, Amy started to hide because if Hunter was coming in, she didn't want any bad luck coming to her, especially on her special day.

"Who is it?" Melina called out.

"It's Vince. May I see the bride?" he asked, chuckling.

The ladies breathed a sigh of relief as Melina opened the door and, sure enough, Vince McMahon walked in, decked out in a classy tuxedo. He looked so handsome.

"Ladies, you're all looking beautiful," he said, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Vince," they all replied. Some were even blushing.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to the bride-to-be for a moment alone. I have something I would like to share with her," he replied, winking at them. The other ladies took the hint and left; they had to get ready to walk down the aisle themselves.

"Ames, I just wanna say you're looking so beautiful today," he said softly.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, Vince."

"Oh, no, it's 'Dad' to you, missy. You've been a part of my family since the moment you came to work with us. In my eyes, you're my daughter, too. Stephanie loves you, Shane adores you and Linda can't stop talking about you. We know you've been through some tough times recently, but we knew you could come out of it stronger. Now, look at you; my little girl's getting married today. I'm so happy for you," he choked up.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much...Daddy."

X

_20 minutes later_

Everyone in the church stood up and watched the wedding party making their way down the aisle. First up, Melina and Nathan, who couldn't stop smiling because of their newly marriage status. They looked at each other and grinned foolishly. They were like two little kids who were best friends.

Next up, Stephanie and Jericho, who's planning to wed within the next several weeks. Stephanie was the maid of honor and she looked so beautiful wearing a strapless lavender dress with her long brown hair pinned up stylishly.

Next up, Christa and Randy. They too were too crazy in love. After years of heartache, she too has finally found real happiness.

Trish and Andrew were next. Trish couldn't get that silly smirk off her beautiful face. Her marriage was doing very well; since they tied the knot on Valentine's day, things between them has gotten more and more better.

Finally, Lillian and Dwayne made their way down the aisle. Even though she was pregnant, that didn't stop the blond ring announcer from looking good. She looked even better with her husband by her side.

Everyone remained standing when 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. 'Oohs' and 'ahhs' filled the silent room when Amy appeared, with Vince by her side. Her hazel eyes searched for Hunter and found him; standing at the alter and looking so handsome in his black tuxedo. He took her breath away, like he always does. She felt like she could die and go to pleasure heaven.

Hunter felt the same way when he saw her. He had to hold in his breath because she was so beautiful. But, then again, she'd always look beautiful. However, today, he was making her his bride. He can call her his. Forever.

When the reached the alter, Vince removed the veil away from her face, leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek, letting her know that he loves her. Amy smiled before she grabbed Hunter's hand and together they stood in front of the minister.

"Who gives this bride away?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do," Vince said proudly before he went and took a seat next to Linda. They held hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Amy Christine Dumas and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. If there's anyone who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one objected, the minister continued. "At this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Hunter, you may go first."

The blond superstar cleared his throat as he held Amy's hands into his.

"Amy, I knew I loved you from the moment we met. You were going through some difficult times in your life, but I was so happy you came to me for help. That's when I knew I had to wave in the white flag. I fell so deep in love with you. But, you were still hurting and after your last relationship, you didn't wanna have anything to do with a man ever again. Fortunately, and with the help from our good friends, you came to your senses and declared your love for me. Baby, I just want you to know, right here and now, that I'll continue to love you, hold you, cherish you, worship you and respect you. No more lonely nights for you, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, baby. I love you so much."

She had tears in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him with all the love she had for him. Amy pulled back and looked into his eyes. Love, affection and devotion.

"Hunter, I'd always loved you, but I didn't know it then because personal demons plagued my life. I had a lot to deal with. You stood by me when no one else would. You stood up for me when I was feeling down and out. You took care of me when I couldn't even take care of myself. You showed me the true meaning of love, because I had lost faith after my last relationship went bust. I thought I would never love again, but you came along and single handedly healed my heart. Hunter, I love you so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I just want you to know, right here and now, that I will continue to love you until the day I die. Well, let me take that back. I promise to love you even after that. I love you too much."

"Hunter, do you take Amy as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, til death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Hunter said without hesitation.

"And, do you Amy, take Hunter as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"May I have the rings, please?" the minister asked.

Randy, who was the best man, handed the rings over to him. He then handed them over to Hunter and Amy.

"Hunter, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," he replied.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hunter repeated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Amy, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she replied as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister pronounced.

Amy grinned foolishly when Hunter took her in his arms, dipped her and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the church clapped and cheered for the newly married couple.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

She couldn't stop crying. She was so happy, she didn't wanna stop crying.

X

_45 minutes later_

_Hampton's Italian restaurant _

_Wedding reception_

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, I'm gonna need everyone to clear the dance floor because it's time for Hunter and Amy to take their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ announced.

Everyone cleared the dance floor and smiled when they saw the newly married couple make their way on it. A slow song came on then. Hunter wrapped her arms around his new bride and planted a searing kiss on her forehead gently. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply. She couldn't be more happier now.

"I love you," she blurted out, smiling brightly.

"And I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he whispered softly in her ear before he kissed it lightly, sending a tingle up and down her spine.

"I can't believe we're married. I wanna pinch myself. This is a dream come true," she exclaimed softly, her smile never leaving her lips.

"Believe me, baby, we have the rest of our lives to be together. I'm gonna make you the happiest woman in the world," he declared, kissing her forehead again.

She looked up into his chocolate brown orbs before she pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. He moaned and tightened his arms around her body. He couldn't wait to get her alone, but he also knew it was gonna be a while before they can be together.

It didn't matter, though. They were extremely happy and in love. When they pulled apart, they just looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he whispered against her cheek.

She giggled. "I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

**One more chapter left. Stay tuned and I'll be back next week with all new updates!**

**Please review!**


	17. And two babies makes four

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is it. We've come to the end of the road. Yes, this is the final chapter! I had such a good time writing this story and the journey I've been on developing this one was trying, but it was worth it. A sequel could be in the works, but I have some other stories to work on and I'm finally gonna update on 'Open Wounds' because I abandoned that story like it was trash. Not anymore.**

**And, on a personal note, I just wanna wish everyone, including my wonderful fiancé a very happy early Valentine's day!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_One year later_

_7/7/08_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_Dumas/Helmsley residence_

"I would like to propose a toast, to Hunter and Amy, making it through their marriage without a fight or an argument," Randy said as he raised his champagne glass up in the air. He leaned over and kissed his now wife Christa on her cheek, making her blush with delight. She couldn't believe she was finally happy with the man of her dreams. Randy was everything she wanted in a man and more.

Hunter clinked his glass with the Legend Killer's, then he leaned over and kissed Amy softly, resting his hand on her swollen belly. She was six and a half months pregnant with their first child and they couldn't be happier. She looked up at him and she couldn't stop smiling.

A lot has changed in over a year. Since they got married last year, everything's been all good between them. The other couples fared just as well. Nathan and Melina had a beautiful baby girl, Dwayne and Lillian had a beautiful baby boy, Trish and Andrew were expecting and Randy and Christa were enjoying their new marriage. They were happy, in love and so damn content.

Amy truly believed she wasn't able to be happy again after the pain and the trauma she's been through a year and a half ago. From losing her family in the most repulsed way possible to getting her heart broken time and time again, she never thought she could ever stand here, in the arms of her loving husband and starting a family with him. Now, she wouldn't change it for the world. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Matter of fact, she was actually glad all the constant drama happened in her life. If she hadn't gone through with it, she would've never be so happy as she is now. Face it, her life was good now: a loving husband, a baby on the way, caring, loving friends and a great career. At this point, nothing could go wrong.

"Ames, honey, how's the baby?" Melina asked when the Mexican-American beauty approached her with her beautiful baby girl in her arms. Nathan and Melina welcomed Jessica Christina Morris two and a half months ago.

"Fine, Mel. Look at little Jessie, though. If she grows up to be just like you, all the boys better watch out," Amy teased.

Melina rolled her eyes playfully. "Please. Nate talks about she's not gonna date until she's thirty. I highly doubt that. When I was in high school, boys came flocking at me all the time. I knew I looked good. I can imagine how there's gonna a long line of boys at our house when she grows up."

"I don't doubt that, sweetheart. Look at you; you're hot. And, Nate don't look too bad himself," Amy declared, smiling brightly.

"I know that, Bella," Melina giggled as she shifted baby Jessica in her arms to make her feel more comfortable.

"She's a real beauty, you know. She has your eyes, but she has Nate's soup cooler lips," Amy cooed, pinching the baby's cheeks softly, causing Jessica to giggle softly.

"Nate and I are so in love with her. She's been a true joy to our lives already. When she was born, my husband actually cried like a baby himself. He was so happy, he couldn't stand it. You and Hunter are gonna feel the same way when your baby is born. Hell, Lillian and Rocky felt that way when little Damien was born. I still can't believe you and Trish got pregnant nearly the same time," Melina whispered.

"I know. Isn't that weird? I can't wait to hold her, or him," Amy beamed, rubbing her pregnant belly with her hands.

"Girl, from the way you look and from the way you've been dragging your feet lately, you're carrying twins in there. You're so big!" Melina exclaimed, laughing out loud.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Please. If I were carrying twins, I'd be on bed rest right about now. There's no way I'm eating for three."

"Right. My bad," Melina laughed some more.

"Making fun of my pregnant wife, Mel?" Hunter asked as he joined them.

"Me? No. I would never do that, Hunt. She could sit on me if I ever made fun of her," Melina mocked playfully before she walked away.

"She's weird, but what can I say? She's my best friend," Amy teased. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her swollen belly.

"I love you, Ames," he murmured in her ear.

She smiled as she looked at him. "I love you, too, Hunt. You've made me the happiest woman alive."

"Hey, I'm glad I'm putting a smile on your face. You're good for me and I'm good for you. And, with our baby coming, we're gonna be so happy together," he said before he leaned over and kissed her.

As the last few months went by, Hunter couldn't remember ever seeing Amy become more beautiful. Her pregnancy went well and she didn't have any major problems. Hunter treated her like a queen; always making sure she ate, always making sure she got enough sleep and always making sure she wasn't sore. Foot massages, constant run to the supermarket late at night and staying up with her so they could watch tv together made their bond even stronger.

During their most recent visit to the doctor's office, when the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex of their baby, Hunter and Amy decided that they wanted to be surprised. As long as they baby's healthy and strong, they didn't care if it turned out to be a boy or a girl.

Two and a half months after the party, everyone gathered around Amy's bed, smiling and exchanging giggles as Amy laid on the bed and held her newborn baby in her arms. She thought Melina was joking when she said the redhead was carrying twins, but when she looked over her shoulder and saw Hunter holding their second baby in his arms, she couldn't believe it was happening. Never in her wildest dreams she thought she'd be giving birth to twins.

"So, out with the names already!" Ashley squealed, holding on to John's hand. Since her break up with Matt last year, she and Cena has become inseparable. Furthermore, she and Torrie were accepted by Amy and the others.

Amy smiled. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Hayden Patrice Alana Helmsley, whom I'm holding in my arms right now. And, Hunter's holding Jason Pierce Michael Helmsley. God, I never thought I'd be having twins."

"I was just joking, by the way," Melina teased, holding Jessica in her arms with Nathan standing right next to her.

"I know, Mel. I just didn't think it would actually happen. Anyway, how's Trish?" the redhead asked.

Torrie smiled as she sat next to her fiancé. "Fine. She and baby Mya are doing great. When Test came out, he was jumping up and down like a little schoolboy. He was so damn happy."

"I know how he feels," Hunter jumped in, smiling at Amy.

Amy returned his smile. "My husband couldn't stop screaming when our babies were born."

"True," he grinned at her.

As nightfall came, Amy fell asleep in Hunter's arms. The children were in the nursery, so they were in good hands. He stroke her hair lightly as he kissed her forehead gently. He couldn't thank his lucky stars enough that he has her and now their children in his life. He never thought he could be happy again after his last relationship went bust. Now, he couldn't be more happier in his life. He has the woman he loves, his beautiful children, his closest friends and a wonderful career.

"I love you, Ames. I love you so much," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead gently once again.

Who know Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Amy Christine Dumas-Helmsley would be catching feelings for each other?

But, in the end, love took over and it wasn't about to go away any time soon.

They never wanted it to go away, either.

**The End!**

**Thank you so much for loving this story. Now, starting next Friday, I will finally update on 'Open Wound'. I hope to get lots of reviews for this one, please! And, I'll see you next week with brand new updates!**

**Please review!**


End file.
